The Rescue
by kelco
Summary: When Brian and Adam find themselves in a life or death situation, it's up to Ford and the rest to come to the rescue, if Ford can find the courage within himself and if they can get to them in time.
1. Chapter 1

The Rescue

Chapter One

Ford rode behind his brothers, watching their bodies sway in the rhythm of the horses. They were travelling along the fence line, checking for the loose section Evan had noticed last week. Ford felt lucky to be with his oldest brothers, just him and them. He was getting their undivided attention for once and it felt good. Guthrie and Hannah were back at home, working on a school project and Crane had gone to talk to Mr. Kolby about buying some more ewes to increase their herd. Evan and Daniel had gone along, to eyeball the beautiful Kolby sisters. That left Ford to help out Adam and Brian with the fence line. He remembered not so long ago when they had considered him too young to really help out; they always left him behind, like Guthrie. But now, after he'd finally shot up and could do a man's work, they included him in all the ranch chores. Ford loved it. And today, without any of the others, Adam and Brian were taking time out to show him things their dad had taught them, like tracking strays and learning the lay of the land. He knew a lot from watching them over the years, but it was nice to have their undivided attention and personal lessons just for him.

"See that, Ford," Brian called out as he pointed to a track on the ground, "What is that from?"

Ford bent low over the side of his horse and looked at the print. He smiled when he realized he knew what it was. "It's a cougar track. But it's been here for a few days, it's not that fresh so we should have nothing to worry about." He straightened up and saw Adam and Brian staring at him, smiling.

"That's right, Ford. Good." Adam praised him, smiling warmly.

Brian licked his thumb and gave Ford thumbs up in his traditional way, followed by a wink and grin.

Ford couldn't keep the smile off his face as a relished in the praise. He ducked his head, embarrassed and pleased at the attention all at the same time.

Brian's smile widened at Ford's shyness and he chuckled, "Come on kid. Let's get moving."

They continued their journey along the fence line, checking for the break Evan had seen. Adam kept glancing at the sky. It was getting dark and the clouds were heavy with an upcoming storm. Forecasters had said they would be getting a big one later today and the snow would fly thick and steady.

"First storm of the winter." Brian commented, noticing Adam's gaze.

"Yup, let's get this done so we can get back before it starts. Weather guy said we should have some time yet, but once it starts it's gonna be laying fast." Adam reminded them. They nodded in agreement and continued on.

Suddenly all three of them heard a terrible ruckus start up. All senses on alert, Brian took off after the source of the noise, Adam and Ford following closely behind. They were riding along a wide, flat ridge on the side of Table Mountain which overlooked the steep drop off below them. The brothers each recognized the sounds of a cow in distress. Now where was it and what had happened to it?

"There!" Adam was the first to spot it. Ford and Brian followed his finger to where it pointed down the cliff edge to another narrow ledge below. There was one of their cows, bellowing in distress, lying on the ledge. She was struggling to get up, but it was obvious that she had hurt her leg. The brothers dismounted and peered over the edge of the steep cliff, pondering the situation.

"Well, looks like I'll have to climb down there to her."Adam decided.

"Come on Adam, she's hurt anyhow. We're just going to have to put her down. No sense in you risking your neck to get to her." Brian argued

""That's almost 400 pounds of beef down there, Brian. You know how much money that is. I've got to go and see if we can rig up a way to get her up. I think I can climb most of the way down to her. We can tie off the rope to me just to be safe. It'll be fine."

Brian shrugged, "Okay." He knew that look of determination in Adam's eyes. There was no way Adam would be dissuaded besides, he was right. They couldn't afford to lose any cattle if they could help it. Brian pulled off the rope tied to his saddle and Ford moved to help him uncoil it. They tied the end of the rope around Adam's waist and wrapped the middle around a sturdy tree as an anchor. Ford wrapped the other end of the rope around his waist to hold Adam steady. Brian moved to the edge with Adam, he would hold the rope there, and feed it down to Adam as needed. Ford was stationed back by the tree.

"Okay, bro, you start climbing and me and Ford and that tree over there will hang onto you from up here." Adam nodded and began picking his way down the cliff face. Brian held the rope taut, watching from the edge, as Adam climbed down. Ford hung onto the rope back near the horses, closer to the tree.

"How are you doing, Adam? Can you find your way down to her?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's kind of a downhill path the whole way, but not steep enough that I can't make it." Adam was carefully picking his way through.

Ford was holding the rope around his waist as Brian lowered it down. There was a steady tension on the rope as he and Brian held some of Adam's weight. Suddenly the rope pulled tighter around Ford's waist and the weight on the rope increased tenfold.

"Adam!" Brian yelled. Ford was preoccupied just holding on.

Adam dangled over the edge, feet waving in the air. "I'm …okay...just slipped. Give me… a sec… get my footing." Adam swung around, dangling from the rope.

"Hurry up, Adam!" Brian grunted, the effort showing in the way the muscles corded and bulged on his neck as he struggled to hold his brother's weight. Ford too, pulled with all his might. The strain was so great, Ford wasn't sure he could hold on much longer. His hands ached from the rope burns; he was glad he had his gloves on. Ford's arms burned with the effort, but he had no choice but to hold on, not with Adam hanging out in the air the way he was. _Hurry up,_ he mumbled under his breath. He pinched his eyes closed with the effort.

Suddenly he found himself tumbling backwards, the rope sliding rapidly through his hands, all tension suddenly released. Ford found himself lying on the ground, momentarily stunned. He had time for one thought through his mind_, what just happened_? Then the realization hit him and he jumped to his feet, racing to the now vacant cliff edge. There was only one reason why the rope would be slack. As he ran by, he noticed the rope lying on the ground, the end frayed and torn. It must have broken between him and Brian, the force sending both his brothers over the edge.

"Brian, Adam!" He skidded to a stop on his knees and looked down the ledge in horror. There, on the ledge with the cow, lay Brian, groaning. His arm was twisted funny under him and blood was already seeping out from several cuts. "Brian!" He yelled again. _Adam, where was he_? Ford scanned the drop off, fear gripping him and making his throat close. _Oh God, where was Adam_? "Adam!" He yelled, hysteria bleeding through his voice. There! He saw him now, lying on another ledge, below where Brian and the cow where. He wasn't moving. "Adam, Brian!" What should he do? He turned around, scanning the ground for anything that would help and then turned back, looking at his brothers on the ledges again. The panic rose in him, and he pulled at his hair in frustration. Why did it have to be him that was here? He didn't know what to do. Why couldn't it have been Crane or Daniel here today? They'd have known what to do. Tears ran down Ford's cheeks and the hysteria filled him. He continued to scream his brother's names in a futile effort to get their attention.

Down below on the ledge, Brian lay stunned. All he was really conscious of was pain. Slowly other sounds and sensations came into focus. He was aware of his arm pinned under him and the pain it caused; he heard the bleating of the cow and above it all, another sound cut through him_. Brian! _Called the frantic voice from above. The sound of his little brother, the panic echoing in his voice, cut through the pain and disorientation. "Ford," he mumbled, then louder, "Ford!" He rolled over to free his arm. There, that was better, but just a little, it still hurt. "Ford!" he called again, hoping his voice would cut through Ford's hysteria.

Ford finally heard Brian's call. It pulled him out of his panic and he stopped crying and shouting. "Brian, how bad are you hurt?" he called.

Brian took a deep breath and called back, "My arm, Ford. I think it's mostly just my arm."

Ford stood and pulled his jacket tighter around him. The air was getting colder. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. Running for his horse, he pawed through his backpack which was hanging over the saddle horn, searching for supplies to help Brian. He pulled out a small first aid kit and a spare shirt. What else could he use to help Brian? A few snowflakes swirled down around him. The saddle blankets! One of them could keep Brian warm. He unsaddled Adam's horse and took off its blanket. Then he raced to the edge again.

"Hang on Brian; I'm coming down to you."

"No Ford, it's too dangerous! Go for help." Ford ignored him. He knew how unsafe it was; didn't Adam just fall doing this same thing? But he was sure he could reach Brian and help him, if not Adam, and he wasn't going for help until he did. He tucked the mini first aid kit into his jacket and wrapped the blanket across his shoulders. He picked his way carefully along the narrow sloped path. He moved slowly, very aware of Adam having fallen from here. His palms were sweating and his heart pounding. He could hear the cow still bleating weakly. Once, he glanced over the side and saw the distance to the ground. It made him stop in his tracks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all; he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the cliff wall. When he opened them, he looked up to see how far he'd come. Maybe he should just turn around. Snowflakes were flurrying around him now. He stood there a moment, debating. Then he heard the feeble call from his injured brother.

"Ford? Where are you?" Brian couldn't see him from this angle. It must be terrifying for him.

"Here, Brian. Almost to you." He pushed himself to continue. Brian needed him. He pressed his body into the bank, the rocks snagging on his clothing. He felt like he was trying to merge with the rock wall. He didn't look up or down anymore, just right in front of him, one step at a time. "I'm coming, Brian, but it's hard. It's so narrow here." He called, to reassure Brian, and if he was honest, himself too.

"Go slow, Ford, go slow buddy. Hug the rocks, Ford." Brian lay there, in pain and terrified that he'd lose his kid brother on this ledge. All he could do was call out encouragement and advice. And in the back of his mind, he thought about Adam. Was he still alive? Brian pushed the thought away. He couldn't go there now. Ford, that was what he needed to think about. The cow made herself known again with a new bleat. Thank God she wasn't positioned between him and where Ford was coming down. He hoped she stayed over where she was and didn't move any closer. She could push him right off this ledge.

Ford continued down and suddenly, without warning, found himself on the very ledge Brian was on. He'd made it! "Brian!" He called out, hurrying to his brother's side as he pulled off the blanket. Brian looked awful; a huge gash was across his cheek, leaking blood down his neck and onto his plaid Jacket. His arm wasn't under him anymore, but lay at an awkward angle by his side. More blood was dripping out of his sleeve and through a hole in his jeans. "Where does it hurt the most, Bri?"

"Arm." Brian gasped. His eyes shone with pain and discomfort, but also relief at seeing that Ford made it safely. And if he had to be honest, he was glad to not be alone anymore. Brian grasped Ford's arm with his good one and squeezed. "Glad to see you, Ford."

"Me too," Ford allowed himself time for a quick smile, then got to work, "Okay, Brian. Let's check out your arm. It looks broken. At that angle…" he didn't finish. Brian knew anyhow what he meant. "Let's place it over your chest and strap it in place, okay? That way it won't be jostled around." Ford carefully laid the arm over Brian's chest and using his belt, he managed to strap it in place. Brian tried to hold in his moans, but by the time Ford was done, he'd turned a gray ashen color. "Brian? You okay?"

"I just feel really weird, Ford."

"Probably shock. Here." He pulled the blanket over his brother, tucking the edges around him so it wouldn't blow off. "Now, let's fix your cheek." Ford reached into his jacket and pulled out the first aid kit. His fingers were getting numb, the cold wind increasing.

As he fumbled around with the box, Brian worked up his courage to ask, "What about Adam, Ford, can you see him?"

Ford leaned over the edge. Adam lay far below them on an even skinnier ledge. He wasn't moving at all. Ford leaned back to make his report. He hated to tell Brian the bad news. Brian looked bad and Ford wasn't sure how much his brother could take. "I don't know Brian. He's down there on another ledge, but there's no way to get to him. He isn't moving or awake, but I don't see any blood." He shrugged helplessly.

"Can you tell if he's…breathing?" Brian had trouble even voicing the words.

Ford shook his head sadly, "No. He's too far away and he's got on his heavy jacket. I don't think I can tell if his chest is moving when he's so bundled up."

"Try again." Brian's voice pleaded with Ford. Ford nodded and leaned over. He studied his brother's chest. As much as he hoped to be able to see his chest move, he really couldn't tell. He was just too far. He pulled back and lied to Brian.

"I think I saw his chest move." He felt bad, lying not being something he did easily. But right now, Brian needed something to hold onto. "Now let's take care of your face." He went to work applying a pad of gauze to Brian's cheek and taping it in place with medical tape. He was just finishing when the cow tried to get up again and moaned, reminding them of another problem that needed addressed.

Brian tried to twist around to look at her. "Help me sit up will you Ford?" Ford did, being careful not to lose the blanket. He positioned Brian with his back to the rock wall. The cow was about 6 or 7 feet away from them. A little too close for comfort on this tiny space. "Ford," Brian said, his voice low and serious, "There's no way to help her now. Not with me and Adam hurt. You 're going to have to put her down." Ford started to shake his head no, but before he could utter a word, Brian went on, "If she moves, she could push me right off this ledge, Buddy." Ford steeled himself. He knew what had to be done. He nodded in agreement.

"When I get back to the top, I'll use the rifle."

"Good boy," Brian praised him. "Ford, I need you to go for help now. You've done all you can for me and Adam needs help right away. Go home to Hannah and have her call the search and rescue. You know where you are, right?" When Ford nodded, he continued, "Yes, you sure do. And you can find your way with no problem. Hurry home and get back as soon as you can, the storm's coming you know." Just as he said it, a gust of wind whipped past, carrying more flurries along.

"Brian, don't you think you might be able to climb up?"

Brian shook his head, "Not with this arm, kiddo. This isn't an easy climb… even with both arms. And to tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little… dizzy right now, maybe it's the hit on the cheek …or the pain in my arm, I don't know, …but I wouldn't want to attempt the climb this way."

"Will you be okay here till I get back? You won't fall or anything will you?"

"Nah, if I'm sitting back against the wall like this, I'm not going to fall. I think I'll be okay." Brian reassured his brother.

"You warm enough?" Ford asked as the cow mooed again.

"Sure. This blanket is good enough." As he said it though, he couldn't hide the shiver that went through him. Ford shucked off his coat without farther ado and draped it over Brian. "No Ford, you need it."

"I'll be fine. I'm the one headed home to the warmth, remember? And look I can always take the other horse blanket off your horse and use that, okay?" He said to placate his older sibling.

Brian reluctantly nodded his agreement. "Hey look over at Adam once more before you go, ok?"

Ford nodded and did just that. He studied his biggest brother carefully. This time he thought he actually may have seen his chest move for real. Otherwise he looked the same. "He's the same, Brian, but I saw him breathing for sure this time."

Brian nodded stoically, "Okay then. There's nothing we can do for him now. Go get help, Ford." Ford nodded and started past Brian, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Ford, be careful, buddy. Don't hurry up the slope. Take your time there, and on the steep parts of the trail, just hurry when you get to the flat lands. OK?" Ford nodded. Suddenly Brian grabbed him in a one armed hug. Ford squeezed him back. "I love you kid, be safe you hear?"

"I will, Brian. Don't move around now, ok? Be back soon." He reluctantly broke contact with Brian and began the trek up the cliff. It was really cold now, without his jacket, but he wouldn't let Brian know. His fingers felt frozen as he climbed. The snow swirled around him, more than flurries now. Soon it would start to lay. It was a difficult climb, but uneventful. Once at the top, he took a moment to rub his hands together and stick them under his armpits in an effort to get some feeling back in them.

"I'm up, Brian. I made it." He called down. He moved to the saddle and pulled out Brian's shotgun from its holster. He made his way to the edge, making out the cow on the ledge where he'd left it. He took a deep breath. Living on a ranch, he'd seen this done many times before, but it was not the part of ranching that he liked. "Brian, I'm going to take care of the cow now. You ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ford sighted the rifle down at the cow. He drew in a deep breath. "Sorry sweetheart. There's nothing we can do for you now. I gotta help my brothers." He pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the canyon. Ford lowered the gun as a feeling of sadness swept over him. He would have loved to have found some other way, but he knew there was none. This was the first time it had fallen to him to do this, though. With six older brothers, someone else had always been the one to do the deed if needed.

"Ford, you okay up there?" Brian called.

"Yeah."

Brian could hear the dejection in his voice. "You did good kid; you did what you had to. Now you need to go."

"Okay Brian, I'm going."

"Ford, I'm proud of you kid." Brian's praise floated up to Ford. Despite all that was happening, Ford smiled. "Now go kid. Be safe."

"I'll be back soon, Brian. You stay safe, too." Ford called down to him. Then he pulled off the saddle off Brian's horse, grabbed up the blanket and wrapped it around himself. He tied the two remaining horses to a tree, then hopped up on his own horse and started down the trail, which was quickly becoming snow covered.

He hoped he could find the way home in the worsening storm, and that his brothers would be okay. _Adam_, he thought_, be okay, Adam_. He prodded his horse into a quicker walk. He needed to hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

The Rescue

Chapter 2

Ford picked his way along the slippery, rocky trail. The snow was falling steadily now and he was grateful he'd worn his favorite cowboy hat to keep the flakes out of his eyes. He was cold, though, without his jacket, even with the horse blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It kept slipping down and the drafts of cold wind would slip in under it. He didn't regret giving Brian his jacket, though. He'd have given him anything and everything if it meant keeping him warm, safe and … alive. The mere thought of one of his brothers dying brought tears to his eyes and carried him away to thoughts of Adam. _Was he alive?_ Ford's mind flashed up images of Adam, lying bent and broken on that ledge, all alone. _What if he came to and started moving around and rolled off the edge? What if he was hurt so bad Ford couldn't get help to him in time to save him?_ Tears leaked out the corners of Ford's eyes and though his vision was blurred, he spurred his horse even faster. Faster then was safe on these trails that were rapidly becoming snow covered.

He raced down a hill dodging rocks and trees, vision blurry with the tears and snowflakes. At the bottom he paused. _Was it a left or right?_ He knew the majority of their land very well, but this area wasn't one they ventured into very often. And now that everything was white, it looked so different than usual, and he was momentarily confused. For a few minutes he sat there, frozen, panic over taking him. He didn't know which way to go! What should he do? He was lost. Was it left or right? He couldn't afford to waste time on the wrong trail, his brothers were depending on him. It felt strange and disconcerting to be the one that they were depending on. _Why did it have to be me?_ Ford wondered. _I'm not as smart as Crane, or as good at coming up with solutions as Adam or a fighter like Brian. Why couldn't it be Daniel who was here, he's never stop until he had saved them, like he did for us at the mine. Or Evan, his fiery determination alone would get him through._ He wished Hannah would be here with him, she'd come up with a way to figure out what to do. Or even Guthrie, it'd be nice to have him along as a companion. _Why did it have to be me? I'm nothing but scared and lost. I'm just a kid, one who can't really do anything very good. _ He sat there, feeling ashamed for who he was and knowing how big of a burden rested on his shoulders.

But for all the wishing he was doing, it wasn't doing him any good, nor Adam or Brian. No one was going to magically appear and save the day. It was him and only him that could do what he had to do. A realization came over him, he may be just little 'ole Ford, who wasn't much of anything, but he was the only one that his brothers had to get them help and he wasn't going to let them down! With a renewed determination he sat up straighter and squinted through the snow. The trail had to be here somewhere!

As he glanced around, he suddenly spied a triangle shaped rock near a copse of evergreen trees. _Oh yeah!_ He thought; I know that rock! That's where Evan and I played king of the mountain that one time. They'd been trying to be the one to stay on the top of the odd shaped boulder and push the other one off. Evan had pushed him too hard and he'd fallen on something, cut his arm and Adam had to take him for stitches. Evan had extra chores for a week. _I know where I am now_! He turned down the left fork of the trail. It was the one that had taken him and Evan home that day. Evan had been so nice to him on the way home, feeling guilty and sorry that he'd gotten Ford hurt. It had been a long ride home; they'd wandered much further from home than they were allowed to at the time. Adam had been so mad when they got home. Ford wished Evan was here now, it would be so reassuring to have him along and Ford knew he'd remember this trail with no problem.

The trail curved around, then switched back and forth, with roots and rocks creating an obstacle course for Ford's horse. He pressed on harder, determined to shorten the nearly two hour ride he had ahead of him, despite the danger.

Through his mind passed the last images he had of his brothers. Brian, sitting up leaning on the cliff wall, covered in the horse blanket and Ford's coat, cradling is arm and looking pale; and of Adam –so still and lifeless. As he sped along, remembering, he suddenly felt his body lift off the horse's back and go flying through the air.

He was conscious of the strange sensation of weightlessness and then- slam! He hit the ground, hard.

Ford lay in his back in the snow, all the air gone from his lungs. He felt as if he was suffocating or drowning. Desperately he tried to suck in some air, panic striking him. He pulled in a little at first, and felt his lungs puff out a minuscule amount. Then he managed to pull a deeper and then even deeper breath after that. Finally he was able to draw in a huge gulp and fill out his lungs fully. Ahh, what relief he felt. His chest no longer feeling flat and hollow, he could now turn to other matters. He sat up, shaking the snow off of himself. There were a million sore spots forming all over him, especially on his back and shoulder where he'd landed; he'd be black and blue tomorrow for sure, but it seemed to be nothing more than that. He flexed his arms, testing them out, and twisted his neck all around. He was happy to note that all seemed to be in working order. Feeling better, he pulled himself to his feet…

And collapsed right back down. His right ankle, previously quiet, now made itself known. Ford rubbed both hands over the joint, wincing when he felt the source of the pain but relieved that nothing felt broken or out of place. He spun it gently around, seeing what damage was done. He could move it, though it gave him pain. He sank back into the snow for a moment, tears of frustration rolling down his face. His leg hurt now, pulsing in time with his heartbeat and the numerous little pains all over his body made themselves known. He was freezing, hurt and exhausted. He just wanted to sit here for awhile and rest. But he didn't. He pulled himself up and leaning on an obliging rock, he carefully put weight on only his good leg. He hopped, gaining his balance, and then –very gingerly-he put down his right foot. Okay, that's working, he thought. Then he took a step and nearly went down again. The pain shot up and down his leg. He paused, sucking in a deep breath and trying to steady himself to cope with the pain. Experimenting with a few steps, he found if he cocked his foot to the side a little, and limped heavily, he could move.

Now to find Banjo, his horse. Ford swung his eyes around the area. The trees were thick here, with lots of evergreens and they were beginning to turn white with snow. It would have been pretty, under other circumstances and Ford would have stopped to take in the beauty of the land, but he knew he needed to hurry. There he is, Ford said to himself, when he finally spotted the chestnut brown animal a short way off.

"Banjo, come here. Come on, Banjo." He tried calling. The only movement from the horse was his head turning towards Ford. Ford's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes. Carefully, he began to hobble over towards the animal. "Come on Banjo, you gonna make me walk all the way over there? Least you could do is come back here for me." On the way over, Ford noticed a large tree root sticking up from the ground, in the middle of the path. "Ah, so this is what tripped you up, eh?" He continued his hobble-walk, gritting his teeth as the pain worsened. "Banjo, come on would you? You're the one that threw me, now you're gonna insist I walk all the way over there?" His light banter was helping to take the stress out of the situation a bit, and he hoped it was calming his horse. The last thing he needed was for Banjo to bolt and run further away. When he finally got within arm's length of Banjo's head he reached out to snag his bridle. He blew out the breath he'd just realized he'd been holding. If he hadn't been able to get to the horse he, and his brothers, would have been in big trouble. Ford ran his hand over the horse's head. "It's okay, boy. Are you hurt?" He did a quick check over Banjo's legs and finding no injuries, pulled himself onto the saddle. The relief of being off the ankle was immediate.

He swung the horse's head towards home. "Let's go boy!" The horse started off at a good clip and Ford was relieved to see he was right about the animal not being injured. It was a small miracle amidst a day of terror.

The two of them picked their way through the trees and trails. The snow was coming thick now, with big, fat flakes that were landing steadily on frozen ground. Everything around Ford was turning white. It was amazing how quickly the snow started laying, but it was just as the weather man had predicted. If all had gone as planned, Ford and his big brothers would have been home safe by now, sipping coffee or hot chocolate and chatting with Hannah and Guthrie. _Hannah_, Ford thought, _what will I tell her? How am I ever going to break this news to her without scaring her half to death? And Guthrie, too._ He knew how much Guthrie idolized their bigger brothers. They were both bound to panic no matter how Ford told them the story. It was probably better to just come right out with it, he decided. But it wouldn't hurt to give the tale a bit of a positive spin on how Adam was actually fairing, just to give them both peace of mind until they reached him.

Ford came out of the wooded terrain and entered the flatlands. This is where Brian said he should hurry when he reached it. If Brian knew how fast Ford had been racing down the hills, he'd have killed Ford. _Better that he doesn't ever know that part_, Ford reasoned. He spurred his horse along, the wind cutting through him. They could really go fast, now, since the ground was even and without so many roots and rocks. This terrain Ford was very familiar with, too. His horse was at an all-out sprint now, as they neared the last section before home. They had less than an hour to go now, maybe closer to thirty minutes, Ford calculated.

Ford had a section of the horse blanket grasped in his fist along with the reins. His fingers were numb despite his leather gloves and his feet felt frozen. His whole body was freezing, and he shook with the cold. His injured foot throbbed with the rhythm of the horse's pounding hooves, but Ford was glad to have the ride. Walking would not have been possible.

He pushed the horse even faster, and they flew like the wind, with the horse blanket flapping out behind him like a cape of a super hero. _Maybe I am a super hero, today_, he thought to himself. It would feel so good to be coming home with his brothers later, after he helped rescue them. Ford chuckled to himself, _shut up Ford_, he scolded, _you're being ridiculous and jumping waaay ahead of yourself. You're certainly no superman. _

He continued on his journey, racing over the family's land. Finally he recognized the outline in the distance of the farmhouse and barn. He breathed a sigh of relief, and tiredly pressed on. Once in the meadow, he passed through it and went right on by the barn and straight up to the house. He left Banjo on the front lawn as he dismounted… and promptly collapsed to the ground as his ankle protested the weight. He was just pulling himself up when the front door opened and out came Hannah and Guthrie. How could he bear to tell them what had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here is the next chapter in the story. It is a little on the short side, but it was the logical place to end it. The next chapter will be longer as there is a lot going on in it. I am almost done with that one, so look for it to be up soon.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far; thanks so much for the **reviews**. I love to read them, they make my day!

**The Rescue**

Chapter 3

Guthrie came bounding out of the house. "Hiya, Ford-"his voice stopped when he spied Ford down in the snow. "What'cha doing down there?" He cocked his head quizzically as he slowly descended the steps.

Hannah was quicker to see something was wrong. She furrowed her brow as she looked over the situation. Ford's face bore a look of pain, and he held his ankle. He had no coat on and was shivering violently. And just where were Adam and Brian? "Ford what happened? Are you hurt?" She ran past Guthrie and was at Ford's side in seconds. "Where are Adam and Brian?" She reached his side and grabbed his arm to help him up. She was surprised at how cold he was when she touched him. "My God, Ford, you're freezing! Come on, let's get you in and warmed up."

Guthrie appeared at Ford's other side and the two of them guided him up the stairs onto the porch. Guthrie could feel Ford shaking all over. "Come on Ford, the fire's blazing."

Ford let himself be lead into the living room, but just inside the door, he collected himself enough to remember why he'd come. "Hannah, it's… its Adam and Brian. They are… in trouble. We've…we've got to get them help. They're hurt." He managed to get out through his shivers.

Hannah and Guthrie froze in their tracks, right inside the door, still holding onto Ford. "What do you mean? What happened, Ford?" Hannah demanded.

"They...fell…off the cliff, on the side… of Table Mountain. They're stuck on … the ledges." His teeth began chattering and he shuddered with the cold. Despite her terror at hearing those words, Hannah shook herself out of her deep freeze. There was a more pressing need right now to tend to – Ford.

"Come on." She pulled him away from the door and kicked it shut behind her with her foot. They lead Ford over to an armchair by the fire. "Guthrie, grab him a blanket." She knelt in front of Ford and took his hands, peeling off the gloves, and rubbing them between her own, while Guthrie wrapped the blanket over Ford's shoulders. He came around in front of Ford and tucked the edges of the quilt in tightly around his brother. Then he stood back, keeping a hand on Ford's shoulder. Hannah leaned in close, still rubbing his hands, "Now Ford, tell me exactly what happened." She both dreaded and needed to hear the story.

Ford recanted the tale through shivers and chattering teeth. As he talked, Guthrie added a log to the fire, wanting it to be warm enough to thaw Ford out.

Once Hannah heard the whole story, she rocked back on her heels in shock. Adam, her Adam, freezing and hurt on that ledge! She stood and with a hand pressed to her mouth, began pacing the room. _What to do? _ She needed to get to her husband! And of course, Brian, too. _But what to do first?_ Her eyes scanned the room wildly, panic filling her.

"Hannah?" Ford called quietly. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "Should we call Search and Rescue?" Hannah's eyes came alert, and she waved her finger at Ford.

"Yes, yes that's what we need to do." She still looked to be in shock, and it worried Ford. But as Hannah raced over to the phone, she called over her shoulder, "Guthrie, will you pull over that footstool so Ford can put his foot on it. We'll check that out after I call." It reassured Ford to hear the decisiveness in her voice again.

Ford and Guthrie listened as Hannah made the call. Her voice was shaky at first, and then became stronger as she went on. She described the accident exactly the way Ford had told her. When she was done talking, she listened for awhile and then hung up. Hannah paused for a second, staring at the receiver. She was desperate to get to Adam, but Ford needed her first. Her need to take care of him overcame her desire to get to Adam. When she spun around to face the brothers, she had a new fire in her eyes and determination on her face. "Okay guys, Mike, over at the search team, is going to call everyone together. He'll call us back soon with information. Crane and the guys are at the Kolby's. I'll call them in a bit. First, Guthrie, go get the first aid kit. Make sure there are ace bandages in there. Ford, let's look at that ankle."

Guthrie raced away to do as told, and Ford allowed a grin to creep over his face, at the change in Hannah. It was the first smile he'd allowed since the accident. He knew Hannah was worried to death over Adam, but nothing was going to stop her from caring for one of her brood, it being him this time. Hannah moved over to Ford and pulled his leg up on her lap. She carefully unlaced his boot and eased it off his foot. His sock followed. Hannah eyed the limb and saw his foot was swollen around the ankle, but not so much that it looked broken. "Can you move it around?" He did as she asked; it hurt, but not too badly. "Does it hurt if I do this?" She continued palpitating the foot and moving it various ways, testing the areas of pain. After the exam, between the two of them, they decided it was probably just a sprain. Hannah wrapped it in the ace bandage Guthrie had brought. She gave him some ibuprofen and then, even thought it would make him cold again, she insisted on putting ice on it.

After finishing with Ford's ankle, she called the Kolby house to see if Crane, Daniel and Evan were still there. Angie Kolby, the oldest of the three Kolby sisters, answered.

"Angie, are Crane and the boys still there?" Hannah inquired.

"No, in fact they just left." Angie informed her.

"Oh, okay I guess they'll be home soon-."

Angie interrupted, "Well, not right away. Daniel remembered right before they left that they were running low on feed. I think they headed over to the feed store – hold on…oh my sister says they had some groceries to get, too."

"Oh, well thank you Angie."

"Hannah, hey could you, um, could you tell Daniel something for me? "

Hannah, distracted, said, "Sure, what?"

"Tell him that I think he's cute." There was a lot of giggling and then she hung up.

Hannah looked at the phone in wonder. Such a nice normal thing; it felt so bizarre in the unreal situation that they found themselves in. Hannah hung up the phone, just to have it ring again. "If it's that girl again…" She moved to answer it.

Meanwhile, Guthrie, who had been hovering nearby, watching, moved closer to Ford. "Ford, do you think Adam and Brian are really okay? I mean it's awfully cold out there." Ford could see his little brother was scared. So was he, if the truth be told. They needed to get back to them, like right now, but it wasn't time to tell that to Guthrie. Now was the time to pull out the reassuring big brother card.

"Yeah, they'll be okay, Guthrie. They're McFadden's aren't they? McFadden's are tough." He put his arm around Guthrie's shoulders and squeezed.

Guthrie nodded in agreement. Nothing too bad could ever really happen to Adam and Brian, could it? They were always okay. "Hey, Ford, you want me to make you something hot to drink? Some hot chocolate or tea?"

Ford smiled at Guthrie's attempt to take care of him. "Sure, Guth, that's be great. Hot chocolate, okay?"

Hannah came back then from the phone call. "Well guys that was Mike from Search and Rescue. He's got the team on their way, but he's not sure they can get a chopper in the air because of the wind. They're going to have to find a sled or something to pull behind the snowmobile to take Adam out. They said it will take awhile to gather everyone and everything up." Hannah nervously wrung her hands. She wanted to get to Adam RIGHT NOW! She NEEDED to get to him. She wanted to have him in her arms, holding him and making sure he was okay. And she wanted to be sure Brian was okay, too.

"What are we going to do, Hannah?" Ford asked.

"They want us to wait for them. Stay here and wait they said." Hannah paused, and then continued with determination filling her voice, "But I can't do that. I'm going up there."

"Yeah, let's go!" Guthrie chimed in.

"Not you. You stay here and look after Ford."

Ford was shaking his head before she was even finished. "No way, Hannah, you can't go up there all alone. I almost got lost and I know the land. The snow makes everything look different, Hannah."

"Well, I can't just sit here. Who knows how long it will be until someone gets here! I've got to get up there to them."

"I agree," Ford surprised Hannah by saying, "I think we should load up with supplies and get back up there. Maybe we can at least get Brian up, maybe even Adam somehow."

"Ford you can't go, you're hurt."

"Not that bad. I can't walk well, but I'll be on the horse. I know the land better than you, Hannah, you can't go alone. What about Guthrie?"

"What about me? I'm not staying here alone. I want to go, too." Guthrie insisted.

Hannah and Ford both started to shake their heads no, but Guthrie stopped them. "Look, I'm a part of this family, too. They are my brothers just as much as yours Ford. And I'm not even hurt. I can help."

Ford looked at Hannah and shrugged his shoulders. She returned his gaze, gauging his thoughts, then turned to Guthrie, "Well, if you're coming cowboy, you better get bundled up."

"Yes!" Guthrie's fist pumped the air and he raced away upstairs to get dressed.

Hannah turned to Ford, "I couldn't say no to that face and he's right, they are his brothers too. Besides I don't much like the idea of him being home alone in this storm. It may be hours until the Crane, Evan and Daniel get home."

"Me either. Can you help me upstairs so I can get into some warmer clothes?" Hannah pulled him up and supported him as he climbed up the stairs. Ford was feeling better now that he was warmed up; his ankle still hurt, but not so much now that it was wrapped and the ibuprofen kicked in. Once upstairs they all dressed in the warmest clothes they could find; long underwear, thick pants, thermal shirts and heavy sweaters and parkas. Ford found himself an old, but warm, winter coat, in the closet in the laundry.

Now that they were all outfitted in warm clothes, they met in the living room to gather supplies. Hannah and Guthrie gathered the things they needed and brought them to Ford, who packed them in backpacks as he rested his ankle on the couch. They packed extra blankets, some food, water, flashlights, a flare gun, matches and first aid supplies. Guthrie grabbed a rope from the barn. Ford tested it to be sure it was strong this time and there was no chance of it breaking. Hannah insisted they all eat a sandwich before they go to give them strength. Once they had everything packed they could think of, they left a detailed note for Crane, Daniel and Evan telling them exactly what happened and where they were headed. Hannah and Guthrie saddled three horses, but not Banjo, who was resting in the barn, and brought them up to the porch for Ford to hobble down and mount. It had been about an hour since Ford had first come home. They all hoped they weren't too late.

As they rode away from the house, Hannah was so glad they were going. She couldn't have borne sitting around waiting_. _

_Adam_, she whispered to herself_, I'm coming, just hang on. Just hang on my love._

Author's note: I just had a story idea pop into my head today about the McFaddens; it would promise to be very angsty and dramatic, but would involve a character death (or deaths) of someone in the family. What do you think? To awful to even think about reading or would it make for a good story? Let me know. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

There is a lot going on in this chapter, and the family is separated into three factions at the moment, so the story jumps from one group to another. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, it makes me determined to finish this story for all of you.

The Rescue

Chapter 4

Hannah leaned under a low hanging branch laden with snow. "Watch out for that one, guys." She called. Guthrie and then Ford ducked to avoid the branch and its snow bath. They plodded along much slower than any of them wanted to. The snow was piling up fast and it was impossible to run the horses anymore the way Ford had on the way down. Hannah was leading at the moment, following Ford's directions. They were taking turns being the lead horse, which had the job of breaking a trail through the snow for the others. To have the same horse lead all the time, would tire him out too fast.

Ford found he really had to concentrate on where he was because the landscape looked different than even an hour ago. He hoped he could find his way.

7b47b

Evan and Daniel jostled each other as they carried the groceries up to the porch. "That was awesome when we went sliding on the bridge!" Evan recalled.

"And when Crane almost hit the guardrail – I thought we were dead meat!" Daniel added. "Adam would have killed you, Crane, if you had messed up the jeep." He called to his big brother who was just behind them.

"I think we ought to go again and try out the ice. But this time I want to drive!" Suggested Evan.

Crane smacked Evan across the head with his baseball cap. "Forget it, you idiot! You aren't going anywhere. And especially not to screw around with the jeep. We're lucky we didn't wreck on the way home. There's no way any of you are gonna be out in this weather. You guys are stuck for the duration."

Evan scowled at Crane even as he turned and caught the screen door that Daniel had let go, trying to time it so it would smack into Evan's face. He followed Daniel into the house, and smacked him on the shoulder. "Well if I'm going to be stuck somewhere till this storm blows past, I'd rather be stuck with Angie Kolby." He strutted into the kitchen.

"Forget it, little brother. She was checking me out, not you."

"You wish, Daniel."

"Las time I checked there were three sisters." Crane added, and then with a grin said, "We could each have one!" Evan guffawed and Daniel burst out laughing, too. Once their laughter died down, Daniel looked around.

"Hey where is everyone? I thought maybe Hannah would have something hot ready for us."

"She's not your maid you know." Crane scolded. "But it is weird that they aren't here. The truck was out front." He set his bag of groceries on the counter and looked around. It was strange, he didn't even hear anything. "Hey, Evan, why don't you go check the barn? Me and Daniel will start putting this stuff away."

"Okay." Evan whipped around to head out as Daniel and Crane began digging through the bags. No one noticed Hannah's note fluttering to the floor in Evan's wake.

7b47b

Brian huddled as tight as he could in a ball, against the wall of the cliff. He was so cold; he didn't think he'd ever been this cold. He hadn't felt his fingers or toes for some time. At least the pain in his arm had eased off a bit, if he cradled it just so and didn't move at all. But he had to get up and move around soon, just to get some heat going. He sat, trying to work up the energy to get up and walk a bit. Knowing it was good for him, and actually uncurling himself and doing it were two different things. At least where he was, against the wall, and curled into a ball, he was out of the wind a little. But muscle cramps were setting in from the tight ball he was in and all the shivering he was doing.

What was that? He heard a noise, he was sure he had. There, he heard it again, from below! He jumped up, muscles screaming in protest. "Adam! Adam that you?" Falling to his knees, he leaned over the edge. There lay Adam, snow covered and frozen…and moaning! He was awake!

7b47b

Hannah continued to lead the way through the snowy landscape. Guthrie and Ford followed her trail, trying to study the area to figure out just where they were.

"Oh I know where we are," Guthrie announced, brightly.

"No you don't. You haven't been this way since you were real small. There's no way you can remember that." Ford contested.

"Yes I do remember!"

"Guthrie, you were like four, or something. This is the way up the East side of Table Mountain; we usually go up the West side."

"Ford, I'm telling you I know this way! I do!"

Hannah attempted to tune them out; she'd gotten good at blocking out minor squabbles between the brothers these last months. But today her nerves were frayed to say the least and she was already tired of hearing them argue. After attempting briefly to squelch her annoyance, she gave in to it instead and whipped around to face the boys. "Look you two, knock it off. We have more important things to worry about! You guys are giving me a headache."

Guthrie and Ford both managed to look sheepish, and Ford answered for them both, "Sorry, Hannah, you're right of course. We shouldn't have been arguing over something so stupid."

"Oh, that's okay, Ford. I shouldn't have snapped either. Let's just get there." Hannah tried to sound conciliatory.

During all this, none of them noticed as they passed a narrow, snow covered trail that headed off to their left, near a familiar looking triangle shaped rock.

7b47b

Crane and Daniel had just finished putting away the food, when Evan came bounding back into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, something's going on. No one is out there, but five horses are missing." Evan jerked a finger over his shoulder pointing towards the barn. "Why would they be out in this?"

Crane leaned on the counter, facing his brothers and crossing his arms over his chest. "Adam, Brian and Ford were checking for that broken fence this morning, but they should have been back hours ago."

"Do you think they ran into trouble?" Daniel wondered.

"And Hannah and Guthrie?" Crane questioned. "Where are they?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but didn't Ford take Banjo?"

"Yeah, I saw him, why?" Daniel confirmed.

"Well, he's in the barn, but Adam and Brian's horses aren't."

The three brothers stood in the kitchen, looking at each other. No one knew what to say as the mystery deepened. But all three shared the same rising anxiety. Something was wrong.

7b47b

Something was wrong, Brian was sure of it. He'd have thought Ford would be back by now with help. He was so cold and uncomfortable he could hardly stand it. There! He heard Adam again. He crawled to the edge on stiff, tired limbs, and peered over the side.

"Adam!" He called with a croaky, unused voice. He cleared his throat and tried again.

From down below, Adam moved his arms and legs and tossed his head from side to side as he tried to pull himself out of unconsciousness.

"Thank God." Brian whispered to himself. "He can move!" Tears pricked his eyes. His brother might be seriously hurt, but his back wasn't broken, he wasn't paralyzed. Brian forced a knuckle against his mouth and blinked his eyes rapidly, holding in the feelings that threatened to spill over. "Adam," he called, and this time his voice sounded funny from the tears he was trying to hold back. "Come on brother, wake up." He swallowed and took a deep breath, "Adam! Time to wake up!" He yelled, his voice stronger.

Adam's eyes fluttered open. Brian's heart leapt for joy! Adam moaned and flailed his arms randomly around.  
"Adam! Don't move too much! Adam, can you hear me?" Brian called frantically as he'd suddenly become aware that a conscious, wiggling Adam could roll right off the edge. "You're on the ledge and there isn't much room. You're gonna fall if you move too much."

He watched as Adam picked up his head slightly and glanced around him. Seeing his predicament, he let his head fall back down, moving no farther. Brian saw him looking up at him, he must have looked frantic, because Adam squeezed out a small grin, licked his thumb and gave Brian their old thumbs up sign to let him know he'd understood. Brian cried out in relief that his message had gotten through, while Adam let his arm drop back down to his side. Brian tried calling out to Adam again, wanting to find out where he was hurt, but Adam did not respond again, his eyes quickly closing. Brian took heart that he had woken up at all and that he was able to move around. His imagination had been conjuring up the worst possible scenario. He scanned his brother now and saw again the blood congealing on the side of his face and the tears all through his jacket and jeans. There were even some with blood spilling through, but that was about all he could see from vantage point.

"How bad are you hurt, Adam?" He hoped for an answer.

"Adam?!" There was no response as Adam slipped back into unconsciousness.

7b47b

They were lost, Ford was almost sure of it. They had defiantly missed the trail heading up the mountain; he knew they should've turned awhile ago. He hadn't been paying attention like he should have, had been content to let Hannah take over since she was older and knew what to do. And besides, his ankle was throbbing again. But that was no excuse, Ford knew she didn't know the way and he should have been more careful to pay attention. _That's just like me,_ he thought, _always screwing things up, it shouldn't be me here, in charge of Hannah and Guthrie, it should be someone else, someone more capable. Now I've got to get Hannah and Guth to safety __**and**__ find Adam and Brian. If someone doesn't make it, it'll be all my fault._

"Um, Hannah?" Ford hesitantly called, "I think…I think we missed the turnoff."

Hannah pulled back on the reigns and whirled around. Her eyes found Ford's but strangely, there was no accusation in them. That wasn't what Ford was expecting. "Well, let's turn around and see if we can find it."

Ford nodded; glad she wasn't mad at him. "Actually, Hannah, I remember Brian telling me there was another way up further to cut across to the cliffs. I think if we keep going up here, we'll come to it."

Hannah looked doubtful. She was afraid to try a new way, when it seemed a surer thing to find the trail they already knew existed. But Ford knew the area better than she did and she needed to trust him. It was important that she trust him, Ford needed her too. He needed her confidence in him to see them through. If she showed him that she doubted him, he'd slip back into his shell. They needed him.

"Okay Ford, we'll go forward. Are you sure you can find the new trail?"

"Well, Brian said it was near a big fallen oak tree and there is an old stone gravestone there."

"A gravestone? What 's a gravestone doing way out here?" Guthrie wondered.

"It's from a pioneer, Guth. Brian said it was so old that the words are all rubbed off."

"Okay then boys, let's go look for it." Hannah decided. It reassured her that there was such a distinctive marking to the trail. She pulled her coat tighter around her to ward off the freezing cold. The snow was several inches deep now; she hoped they could find that trail marker.

7b47b

Crane absentmindedly meandered around the kitchen, not sure what to do with himself. He knew there was something wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. There was no good reason why they'd all be gone, without a message or anything for them. Crane hung up a fallen dishtowel, needing something to do, and then put away a pot left on the counter. He bent to scoop up an old grocery list lying on the floor, intending to throw it away. He stopped, list in hand, and leaned on the counter. This feeling that something was really wrong just wouldn't leave him. He banged his fist on the counter in frustration. Glaring at his fist, still wrapped around the discarded list, he wanted to pound it into something that would break. That might satisfy his frustration. Suddenly he noticed something; Ford's handwriting was on the list. Hannah usually made the lists. He unclenched his fist, the note spilling out onto the table. He smoothed it out and saw immediately that this was no grocery list. In Ford's careful handwriting, it spelled out what had happened while they'd been gone. Crane's stomach plummeted to the floor_. Oh dear God!_

"Evan, Daniel!" He screamed, urgency filling his voice. He raced into the living room, not waiting for them to come to him, the note still clutched in his hand. His brothers had been lounging on the couches, not sure what to do with themselves. The sat bolt upright at the sound of Crane's voice.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"This." Crane thrust the note under Evan's nose. Daniel came around to the sit beside Evan and they read the note together. When they finished, they looked each other, than together at Crane.

Both boys leapt to their feet. "What do we do first?" Daniel asked.

Crane turned around and paced a few steps, thinking quickly. "You two start gathering supplies. We've got to get to them as fast as we can. We'll need rope, blankets… oh and grab that old tarp in the barn, we may need to shelter them till the rescue can get there. I'll call Mike and see when they are coming. Go now!" He commanded. His younger brothers sprung into action. Evan raced up the stairs to get warm clothes and Daniel, out to the barn.

Crane grabbed up the phone and put a call through to Mike, the leader of the rescue team. Mike answered on the third ring.

"Crane? Any word over there on Adam and Brian?"

"No, we just found a note about what happened. Hannah, Ford and Guthrie are headed up to them now. Me and the boys are getting ready to go too, but we wanted to check in with you first. Any idea when you'll be able to get here?"

"Aw Crane, I wish they hadn't gone. We won't be able to get a helicopter up there because of the weather conditions. We'll have to go on foot, well not exactly on foot. We're trying to get some snowmobiles, but we have to get them from Sonora and we'll need a sled for Adam. I suspect from what Ford told us, that he may not be able to ride out of there. Its taking some time to get it all arranged, Crane, but we're getting there. Another couple of hours and the crew and equipment should all be here."

"A couple of hours!? Are you kidding me? Adam and Brian don't have that long! They're freezing up there and who knows how badly they're hurt? You have to get the guys to them, **now**, Mike."

Mike sighed on the other end, "I know how you feel, Crane. I want to just jump in my jeep and come over now and go get them, but it's not going to do any good if I don't have the proper equipment to get them up off the ledges and then to get them down the mountain, too. You just gotta be patient, Crane. We'll do this the right way so no one else gets hurt up there, okay? Crane, you listening? You and the boys have to hang on and stay at the house and wait for us, okay? Don't try and go out there, Crane, it's brutal. You'll just get yourself lost and then we'll have to find you, too. Please, just stay where you are and wait for us. Okay, Crane?"

Crane ground his teeth together in frustration. "Mike, it's getting dark out there already. How are your guys going to find them in the night?"

"Well, Crane, to be honest, if the storm gets any worse, we may have to wait until first light to start out. I have to think of the safety of the team, too."

Crane felt his blood boil. He understood Mike's point of view, but it didn't make it any easier to take. "Fine, Mike. I'll leave you directions to where they are - where we'll all be."

He hung up the phone, hearing Mike arguing on the other end as the receiver was put down. There was no way Crane was waiting for them to get here. They were leaving now. Their brothers needed them. Crane headed upstairs where he proceeded to layer up in his warmest clothes. He threw a change of dry clothes in a bag for Brian and Adam. If their clothes had gotten wet, they'd be prime candidates for hypothermia, heck they were prime candidates already – just from being out there so long. He passed Evan and Ford's room and rapped on the open doorframe.

"Evan, let's go." Evan was just tying his bootlace and looked up at crane.

"I'm ready." The two of them raced down the stairs and out to the barn. Daniel was there with Diablo and two other horses, Monty and Mickey, saddled up and ready to go. He was just loading up the bags. Crane came over and took it out of his hand.

"Go on in and get dressed. Put on your warmest stuff, Daniel. We'll take over here."

"What'd Mike have to say?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Hurry Daniel." Daniel nodded and sprinted out of the barn. Crane and Evan had the gear packed in record time. Daniel came back out and they swung themselves into the saddles and off they went.

7b47b

Brian sat slumped over, huddled and miserable, on the ledge. He hadn't heard anything from Adam in a long while now. Ford hadn't come with help. He was forgotten. No one was coming. His misery and dejection was complete. He was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open, but he was afraid to let himself fall asleep, what if he never woke up again? It was getter harder to care, though, about that. He stared up at the snow falling down, hiding the stars that were usually visible from up here. He was covered in snow; soon he'd be buried in it. He wondered if he'd feel anything when he died, if he was frozen. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to die, but no one was coming for him. _I'll miss them_, he thought as his eyes slid closed and the blackness consumed him.

7b47b

Ford could barely see through the whirling snow, as he led the way. _Where was that grave marker? Would it be totally covered with snow by now?_ He strained to see through the storm. He hated to admit it and he felt like a complete failure, but he was lost. He'd led Hannah and Guthrie out here, putting their lives in danger and he couldn't get the job done.

He stood up in the stirrups, ignoring the pain in his foot, and squinted through the flakes. It was no use, though, he couldn't see anything. It was rapidly becoming a whiteout, and Ford couldn't see very far ahead at all.

"Hannah!" Ford called over the howling wind, "I think we need to hole up for a little. I can't see anything in this storm!"

Hannah pulled up beside him, trying to peer through the storm, too. She glanced behind to make sure Guthrie was still there. Seeing him just behind her horse, she turned back to Ford. Her desire to get to Adam was at war with her need to keep the boys safe. If she insisted they continue right now, and someone else got hurt, she'd never be able to live with it. "Maybe you're right, Ford. I can't see at all. We may never find that trail in this."

Ford didn't bother to try and reply, but steered his horse onward. He was looking for some sort of shelter now. They would need to wait a bit until this wind died down a little or they'd be lost. He guided them towards the rock wall looming ahead. It was just another part of this rocky section of land, but he hoped it would provide a windbreak. Upon reaching it, they travelled alongside it. The wind did seem a bit tamer here, with the wall to block them, but visibility was still terrible. Suddenly, the answer was right before Ford. There! A rock overhang jutted out, forming, well not a cave exactly, but a bit of a roof they could shelter under.

"Hannah! Here!" Ford called out, pointing eagerly towards it. He felt a swell of relief in his chest. Here they could hole up and be safe, at least for awhile.

7b47b

Crane, Daniel and Evan wound their way through the trail, looking for familiar sights, but with the snow piling up it obliterated any landmarks. They were quiet, concentrating on the task ahead and choosing not to bother trying to talk over the storm.

Crane was scared. What kind of shape would they find their brothers in by now? It had been hours since Ford must have left them. Crane felt the nervous fear gripping his innards. _Please, let them be okay, _he prayed silently. What he would do when they got there, he still wasn't sure. He hoped his instincts would kick in and give him some answers. He was the oldest on this rescue mission and the others looked to him to know what to do. How was he going to handle it if he couldn't come up with a solution? Crane know he'd have to find a way to get his brothers off the cliff, warmed up and in to some kind of shelter. His mind was going in a hundred different directions, trying to come up with something that would be guaranteed to work.

They continued up the trail, as fast as they dared. Crane kept his eyes peeled for the turnoff and just barely found it. They took the trail which gradually wound upwards towards the cliffs.

Daniel and Evan followed Crane's lead, trusting their big brother to know where he was taking them. For once there was no squabbling or even much in the way of talking, each brother huddled deep in their coats, trying to block out the cold and lost in their thoughts.

Crane was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he almost didn't realize they had reached the spot until Evan pointed out the horses.

"Hey, there are the horses! Crane, Daniel look! Right over there!" He pointed eagerly at them, still tied to a nearby tree.

"That must mean –Adam! Brian!" Daniel broke off and yelled, jumping from his horse. Crane and Evan dismounted after him. They ran towards the cliff edge, spreading out across the rim.

"Watch out guys, don't get to close to the edge." Crane warned, stepping back himself. Crane strained to see any sign of his brothers below him. His eyes spotted the cow on the ledge, dead, he reasoned. Sweeping his eyes back and forth across the ledge, he felt the dread well up inside him. There was no sign of them. The ledge was empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thank you for all the kind reviews! It really is heartwarming to see that others care about and enjoy the story. You guys make my day!

I my last story, I had an idea that I threw out, which involved a character death of someone in the family. Thank you for all your honest opinions on the topic. It was just a flash really, a 'what if', moment that occurred while watching an episode. I shared many of your same concerns that it would be a very hard story to read, let alone to write, and I'm not sure I'm up to the task. It would be extremely hard to imagine the family ever being 'okay' again after that, and I'm a sucker for a happy ending. So, I thought of a new scenario that may let me explore the same issues, but without losing any brothers or Hannah; I may go with that version instead. We'll see where the muse goes.

**The Rescue**

**Chapter 5**

"Do you see him?" Daniel's voice was frantic.

Crane shook his head, eyes scanning.

"Adam! Brian!" Evan yelled, fear evident in his voice.

Then, suddenly, Crane saw movement below. A snow covered form suddenly emerged from beside the rock wall and shook himself, sending a cascade of snow down. Brian, now free from his coating of snow, but still on his knees, leaned back, shielding his eyes and peering up at them.

"Brian!" Crane yelled, overjoyed. "Brian, are you okay?"

Down on the ledge, Brian was so overcome with relief that he was no longer alone, that he couldn't even answer. His throat closed up and he had to blink rapidly to hold back the tears. _They were here!_ Instead he gave Crane his special thumbs up sign.

Crane sighed with relief, but also noticed that his brother was trying to hold it together. Even from this distance he could tell Brian was hurt, just by the way he moved. He called down soothingly, "Okay, Brian, I'll be down there in a second. Just hang on. We're here and we'll get you up." He turned towards Evan and Daniel. "Evan, you get the rope off my horse. Daniel, start gathering up all the firewood you can find, we'll need to get him warmed up right away." Evan nodded and ran off.

"Right, Crane." Daniel agreed before he took off, too.

Crane moved quickly to his horse and unpacked a climbing harness and equipment he'd put in there before they left. He and Daniel had used this one and another like it when they'd gone spelunkering last summer. Crane fingered the harness for a second with fond memories. Now maybe it would be used for a far more important purpose. Crane gave himself a shake and sprung into action. He slipped into the harness as Evan came over with the rope.

Evan wrapped the middle of the rope, unknowingly, around the same tree that Adam and the others had used earlier. He brought the two ends to Crane. "Here. Let me help you with that." He pushed the rope through the belay device, and then attached it to the harness with a carabineer. He double checked to be sure it was locked in place. Crane headed towards the cliff edge, with Evan following.

"Daniel, we're ready!" Crane called. Daniel emerged from the trees a moment later, his arms laden with wood. He unceremoniously dumped the pile on the ground and came over to his brothers.

"Okay, Crane. You sure you're ready for this?" Daniel asked, while wiping down his hands on his jeans. An affirmative nod was his response. Daniel tossed the coil of rope over the edge, watching it unravel as it dropped.

Crane got into position, Evan and Daniel watching intently as Crane began descending. He tried not to look down, but concentrated on lowering himself carefully, not wanting to gain too much speed. After a few nerve racking moments that felt like an eternity, Crane touched down on the ledge. As soon as his feet hit ground, his eyes found Brian. He had rearranged himself in a ball again, his good arm wrapped around his belly, trying to stay warm. Crane pulled the rope to get some slack and crouched down in front of him.

"Brian?" Brian's head came up and looked at Crane, relief evident all over his face. He was shaking, pale and covered in bruises, but Crane had never been so happy to see him in all his life. "You look terrible." He deadpanned, and then a grin crept over his face.

Brian broke into a huge smile, the tension and fear erased. "Yeah, wull you h-ha the b-b-ben'fit of a rope… on a way d-down." He stuttered and slurred from the cold, but the sarcastic words were music to Crane's ears anyway.

Crane chuckled, so happy to be here finally, to help his brother. He reached over and patted Brian's good cheek. "Yeah, I did." Then, down to business, "How bad are you hurt?"

"M-my arm. H-head's nah right eider. Think… I hit…on way d-down."

God, it hurt just listening to him struggle to get the words out. "Any puking?" Crane needed to know what level of a concussion they were looking at.

"No." He shivered, "Jus' feel d-dizzy when… move. Headache." His eyes threatened to fall shut.

"Okay, Bri, we'll get you fixed up and out of here. It's going to be okay." Crane reassured him. He looked him over. There wasn't much he could do that wasn't already done. "Who patched up your face and put the sling on you?" He asked as a way to continue to keep Brian focused on him and awake.

Brian managed to give him an incredulous look that read, to Crane, just how stupid of a question that was. "Too-toof fairy. Who ya th-think? "

Crane chuckled; it felt good to hear the attitude in Brian's voice. "Yeah, I guess I knew it was Ford. Little brother did a good job." Brian nodded. "What about Adam? Where's he at?"

"Down 'ere." Brian pointed over the ledge. Crane scooted over to the drop off and peered down. He couldn't see anything at first, but Brian crawled over to him and pointed a shaky finger towards their brother. Crane strained to see through the falling snow. Finally he spotted the skinny little strip of land that Adam must have fetched up on. A shudder ran through him, if Adam'd have missed that little ledge… he didn't want to think about what would have happened.

Crane finally thought he saw a man sized lump under the snow, but it was hard to tell from here. He pulled himself and Brian back from the edge. He desperately wanted to go down to him, but he knew he had to get Brian to safety first.

"You ready to get out of here?" Brian responded with a nod. Crane climbed out of the harness and slipped it up Brian's body. He pulled Brian up on shaky legs and preceded get the harness into position all while trying not to jostle his arm. Once he had the equipment locked in, he called up to Evan and Daniel. "Hey guys! You ready up there? Brian's in the harness." He squinted through the snow falling into his eyes, trying to see his brothers up on top.

"We're all set up here, Crane." Daniel shouted back, his head appearing over the edge.

"Ok, pull him up, but slowly. Try to be careful, he's hurt his arm." Brian began moving upwards inch by inch as his brothers pulled. "Use your good arm, Bri, to keep yourself from hitting the rocks."

"Got it." Brian managed to reply. The journey upwards seemed to take forever to Crane, helplessly watching from below. He felt bad that he was not on top right now to help the boys pull. It was agonizing to watch; all Crane could do was stand there, praying Brian didn't fall. Finally however, Brian's legs disappeared from view as Evan and Daniel reeled him in.

"We got him! Crane, he's up. We'll send down the harness now." Evan called.

"Not yet, get him bundled in the blankets first, and start the fire. We gotta get him warm!" Crane yelled.

"Right!" Evan replied. He turned to Daniel who was taking the harness off Brian. As soon as he was free, Brian fell into a one armed hug with Daniel. His smile was wide.

"Ga-good, ah… be back up…here."

Daniel inwardly grimaced at his brother's speech, but forced a smile on his face anyhow. "Let's get you warmed up."

"Sound… good." Brian shivered.

"Come on Evan, let's get the fire going. Then we need to get Crane up and figure out what to do about Adam." The avid outdoorsmen had the fire built up and blazing in no time. Daniel spread out the tarp they'd brought and lowered Brian down onto it. He was alarmed by how bad he was shivering and how cold his skin was to the touch. Evan brought over two blankets and wrapped one around his shoulders and another across his legs. "We should get you out of those wet clothes." Daniel commented.

"No… lat'r?" Brian begged. He tugged the blanket tighter with his good arm. Evan sat beside him and wrapped his arm around his brother's trembling shoulders. The snow fell heavily all around them.

"Okay, Brian, later." He wouldn't have wanted to strip down in this cold air, either.

Daniel stood up, "Evan, let's go get Crane up. You be okay for a minute, Brian?"

"Yeah, g-go… get C-Crane."

Daniel tied the rope to the harness and headed to the ledge. "Hey Crane! Harness coming down." He lowered it to his brother. It took several tries and swings to actually get it into Crane's hands. A short time later, they heard Crane's voice wafted up to them.

"Okay, guys, I'm ready. Climbing."

Daniel and Evan could only stand by and watch as Crane grunted and strained, finding handholds and footholds that would take him back to the top, the snow making the job even harder. Soon, though, they were rewarded as Crane's sandy- haired head appeared at the top of the cliff. He pulled himself up further and slapped his hand down.

"Little help here, guys?" He ground out.

Evan and Daniel burst into action, grabbing him under the arms and yanking him up the rest of the way.

Once he was up, Crane paused for a second, enjoying the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet. He bent double, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. Daniel was there instantly, unhooking the climbing apparatus.

"You okay big brother?" He asked.

Crane patted Daniel's shoulder and nodded, "Thanks guys." Then, straightening, he saw Brian and dashed over to him, leaving the other two where they were. He knelt down next to Brian and looked him over. The shivering was hard enough to be obvious and his eyes were only open slits. "Hey brother." Brian's eyes opened and met Crane's.

"Heyyyy. Yow back." He slurred.

"Yeah, I'm back. " He reached over to pull the blanket edges together and accidently brushed against Brian's wet clothes. "Let's get you out of these and into something dry. I brought some other stuff along." He began to pull the blanket away.

"No, man leave it. Go get… A'am." He swayed as he talked.

Crane recognized Brian's stubborn side emerging and knew he had to take a tough tact to battle it. "We're doing this first, Brian and the more you fight me, the longer it will take for me to get to Adam. Let's go, jacket off." Brian glared at him, but shook off the blanket anyhow. Evan and Daniel had made their way over and settled on either side of Brian, ready to help.

"One of you go get the dry clothes out of my backpack." Daniel jumped into action. He brought back a pair of Brian's sweats, a thermal shirt and a sweatshirt. Evan and Crane wrestled off Brian's jacket, then shirt, careful to keep the rest of him covered up. As quick as possible, while he was uncovered, Crane scanned his torso for wounds. He was covered with small bruises, all over his shoulders, arms and the side where he landed. Fortunately none of them looked serious. They helped him slip on the two shirts, being especially careful with his arm. Crane noticed they were doing most of the work since Brian seemed too uncoordinated to help much. Once they had him dressed, Crane used a sling, made from a big piece of fabric that Hannah had put in the first aid kit, on his arm. He wrapped the blanket around him again.

"Feel better?"

Brian gave him an exasperated look, but nodded. Evan stuck a knit cap on his head.

"You know what we have to do next. Lay back on the tarp and let's get the rest of your wet things off." Brian glared, but complied without any snarky remarks. That alone told Crane more than anything. His brother was exhausted and needed warmed up right away. They finished pulling off the rest of his wet clothes. Crane checked over his legs. Other than one deep cut, the rest was just more bruises. Crane quickly taped a gauze pad over the wound then the brothers pulled on a pair of warm sweats and heavy socks. For more warmth they put his boots back on, too.

"We done?" Brian asked wearily, still laying on the tarp.

"Yeah. That's all we can do for now." Then, standing up he turned to Evan and Daniel, "We may be here awhile, we should think about rigging up some kind of shelter or he's just gonna get wet again. Maybe we could use the tarp as a roof. Lay a blanket or something on the ground for him."

"Actually I packed two tarps, Crane. When I went to dig that old one out, there was two folded up together." Daniel explained. "I thought we might need 'em both. We can use one for the roof and one for the, well, floor I guess."

Crane's face broke into a wide grin, and he cupped his brother's neck, "Good! Do it. But first let's get me down to Adam."

"Crane, what about Hannah, Ford and Guthrie? They should have been here before us." Daniel stopped him.

"I know, I thought of that too. Maybe after we get these two stable, one of us can go looking for them. They must've got lost or something. It'd be easy in this storm. But first, we've got to get me down there to Adam."

Evan and Daniel nodded in agreement. Crane looked at his two brothers. He'd been watching over these two for as long as he could remember, but now they were grown and they were needed to do a man's job. "Look, guys, when I reach Adam, I may not be able to get him back up, depending on how bad he is. If I can't move him, I'm staying down there with him. You guys are going to have to take charge up here. Build the lean to, get Brian warm and keep him as dry as you can, okay?"

"We can do all that. We'll be fine. You go help Adam." Evan assured him.

Crane gave them a small half grin. "Let's go then. One of you go get the first aid kit. And I'll need blankets."

In short order they had the items ready and Crane was back in the harness, a stuffed backpack on his shoulders. "Okay guys, here I go. You'll be okay?"

We'll be fine." Evan insisted. "Just go take care of Adam would you?" He flashed Crane a grin. "Go on."

"Yell up if you need anything sent down."

"I will." Crane took one more second to brush the snow out of his eyes. Then he lowered himself down, using the belay to slow the descent. Once again, he was careful to not look down, at least not all the way down. The snow blocked his view anyhow and for that he was glad. Then suddenly, he was at Brian's ledge again. As his feet hit the rock, he paused for a minute, resting. He called up, "I'm at Brian's ledge now."

Up above, Evan and Daniel watched nervously. They couldn't stand to turn away no matter how badly the wanted to see to Brian. No one had said much about Adam. They were all too scared about his condition. But no matter what it might be, his brothers had to hear the report from Crane as soon as he had one.

Crane guided the rope between gloved hands, controlling his descent. Now that he was able to, he couldn't wait to get to his brother. The urgency that he'd been able to push aside while taking care of Brian, was roaring through him now, at full force. He swung along the rock wall, snow flying into his eyes, making him squint and then even close his eyes. With his eyes closed, he didn't even see the ledge until his feet hit it. Eyes snapping open, he realized he was standing directly above his very still brother, one leg on each side of him.

Crane dropped to his knees, panic filing him. Adam looked so still, too still. Crane froze for a moment, hands outstretched, hovering over Adam. He didn't want to move him and wasn't sure where he should touch him without hurting him. "Adam?" He whispered, tears welling up. Laying there so still and pale, Crane feared the worst. Crane ripped off his gloves and reached a tentative hand out to touch his brother's neck. "Please, Adam, please be okay." He pleaded through his tears. His fingers fumbled for a pulse. Holding his fingers against the artery he waited. It seemed like an eternity before he felt it. There! Weak, but steady, it was there. He leaned his forehead against Adam's chest and sobbed in relief_. Thank you God!_ He prayed silently to himself. Lifting his head, he patted his brother's face, "Adam, can you hear me? Adam?" There was no response. Crane needed to get him warm, but also examine him for injuries. Whipping off his backpack, he pulled out the blankets, proceeding to spread them out over Adam.

"Crane?" Daniel's voice came floating down on the wind. "What's his condition?"

Crane gulped back his tears and yelled, "He's alive!" The whoops and hollers from above were all he needed for confirmation that they'd heard. He waited until they died down. "I'm checking his injuries now." He yelled up.

Then, turning to Adam, he said softly, "Okay brother, now where does it hurt?" He began running his heads down Adam's arms, wishing his brother was awake to tell him. The left arm seemed fine, but when he got to the right one, it looked all misshapen up at the collarbone. _Broken_, he thought, or _dislocated_. He gently prodded the area, which enlisted a groan from Adam. His heart pounded with joy, not that he'd hurt him, of course, but that he'd responded in any way. "Adam, can you hear me? It's Crane, I'm here." Unfortunately, that was all the response he received. He continued with his evaluation, talking as though Adam could hear, just in case he could. "Okay brother, we'll let that be. I can't really do anything for it right now anyway. Let's check out your head." He ran his fingers lightly over Adam's head. It didn't take long to find the lump covered in sticky stuff, that Crane knew was congealed blood. At least the bleeding had stopped. He left that alone, too, hoping it was not an indicator of a serious head injury. Pulling back his blanket and unzipping Adam's coat, he continued the evaluation. He ran his hands down Adam's sides, but he couldn't tell if there were any broken ribs. He continued his search down Adam's body, reaching his legs. Immediately he saw that his right leg was broken, no doubt about it. There was massive swelling and a bulge, but as he rolled up his pants leg, he could see the bone hadn't gone through the skin. Crane straightened the limb and then pulled off his belt, using it to splint his bad leg to the other one. The only other thing he'd noticed was the many cuts, none of which was bleeding anymore. The one thing he could do now was try to get his body temp up. He wrapped the blankets snugly around Adam, then called up to his brothers and gave them a report.

Crane, still wearing the harness for safety, moved around the tiny ledge, trying to figure out the best position to get himself and Adam comfortable in. There was no way he'd leave his brother now that he'd finally got to him. He gently pulled Adam away from the edge and back against the rock wall where he'd be a bit more sheltered and safer from rolling off. He knew he shouldn't move him, but the benefits outweighed the risks and they'd have to move him eventually. This small move was less dangerous and stressful to Adam than the one they'd have to do later when they tried to get him up the cliff. Lying down next to Adam, he wiggled under the covers with him. He knew skin to skin contact was the best way to warm Adam, but if he took off his shirt or jacket out here, he'd soon be as cold as Adam instead of the other way around. He unzipped his jacket, though and snuggled up against his brother, hoping he was giving off some body heat. Then he pulled the blanket up over their heads, knowing that so much body heat escaped that way.

Now there was nothing to do but lie here, thinking and worrying, something Crane was especially good at. He wondered if Brian was doing okay up there. Although he knew that Brian was in capable hands, he'd have felt so much better to be there with him. But for now, Adam needed him. He wondered how Evan and Daniel were. Had they been gathering plenty of wood so they'd have a steady supply in case they'd be here all night? Had they gotten the lean-to built, which would keep themselves and Brian dry? Without it, Brian would only relapse into hypothermia and Evan and Daniel wouldn't be much better off from the exposure. And of course, since he was worrying anyhow, he let his thoughts stray to the lost ones. Where, oh where were Hannah, Ford and Guthrie? Something must have happened to them or they'd have been here long before Crane and the other boys. What could have gone wrong? That was the wrong question to ask himself though, as his brain promptly thought up several worst case scenarios. He imagined them hurt, like Guthrie falling off his horse and breaking his leg, or Hannah tumbling down a ravine. Maybe they'd gotten turned all around in the storm and were hopelessly lost somewhere without any shelter. Ford barely knew his way around this neck of the woods and Hannah and Guthrie sure didn't. Maybe something had happened to Ford and the others didn't know how to get here by themselves. _It was foolish to venture out in this_, Crane seethed in frustration_. If only I'd been there to stop them._

But really, he stopped himself, Hannah was a very capable women; she'd shown that again and again. And determined. There was no way he would have been able to stop her from getting to Adam even if he'd have been there; he wouldn't have had the heart to try anyhow. And he knew what Ford and Guthrie were made of, even if they didn't know it yet. They were McFadden's after all, tough and smart and stubborn. The older brothers had taught Ford and Guthrie everything they knew about survival. Well they were trying to, anyhow. Had they gotten around to everything they'd need to know, out here by themselves? And how much had Hannah picked up in her short time as a rancher's wife? Would she know any more then Ford or Guthrie, about what to do in this situation? It scared him to think of them, alone out there.

Crane wished, with all his being, that the family was together right now; whether hurt or cold or whatever, just so they could be united again. He'd take them in whatever condition he could get them. Crane just wanted to see them, right in front of his eyes, where he could be sure everyone was okay. He _needed _to see them.

They could overcome anything if only they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter features a little bit of everyone, so hang in there, your favorite will probably get attention somewhere along the way.

Also, reviews make my day, thanks to all who took the time to send me some kind words!

**The Rescue**

**Chapter 6 **

Ford shivered violently, and not all with cold. He was scared. Terrified, really. He had no idea where he'd gone wrong in locating the trail up the mountain. It had to be here, but it wasn't. Hannah and Guthrie had been brought out here, in this dangerous storm, risking their lives and it was all his fault. He should have made them stay home. And what about Adam and Brian? He'd left them at the storm's mercy. Was there anything else he could have done? Ford recognized his failure in all this mess; he should have done so many things differently.

But how could he fix it now?

Hannah and Guthrie stood huddled beside him, under the overhang. Their horses stood in front of them, which helped block out the wind a bit. The smell of horse was overpowering, but homey; it reminded Ford of working in the barn. Hannah had pulled some sandwiches out of her bag and they stood, shivering and munching, eating by flashlight. Ford wasn't very hungry, but knew he had to keep his strength up.

Hannah watched Ford as she ate. He was quiet, hardly saying a word. She was getting more worried as time slipped by. She needed to get to Adam! He was lying there, just waiting for her. And Brian, what would happen to him, too? He'd been conscious when Ford left, but how long could he last on that ledge? Her stomach churned as she forced down the sandwich, raw nerves making it upset. She huddled deeper against the rocks, trying to stay out of the wind.

Guthrie absentmindedly rubbed his horse's nose, trying to think of a suggestion to make. He was cold and wished he was back home. But that wouldn't help Adam or Brian and he wanted to help them more than anything.

Ford peered out through the swirling snow, waving the flashlight around. That landmark just had to be here somewhere!

"Ford, we aren't going to find that gravestone. It's got to be all covered up with snow by now and in the dark… you staring out there isn't going to make it appear." She tried to gentle her words by resting a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should turn around and look for the other trail, you know, the one you came down on?"

Ford shook his head, "That's too much backtracking. The trail has got to be right here somewhere. It will save us a load of time if we can find it. Going back will cost us another hour or more. We've got to get to them!" He pounded his fist into the rocks in frustration.

Hannah knew he was coming apart at the seams and though she was frantic herself, she knew she had to keep him calm. She took his fist in her hands. "That's not going to help, Ford. You'll just hurt yourself. We got to keep it together." She paused to wrap the other arm around Guthrie, including him in the family circle. "If you think that we should go this way, we'll give it a few more minutes. The wind is too bad for travel right now anyhow. It's good to wait here for a little until it dies down. We'll all just keep our eyes peeled for that gravestone. Okay?"

Ford nodded and Guthrie replied, "We'll find it, Hannah. You'll see." Hannah hugged him closer.

They stood that way for an undetermined amount of time, huddled under the rock, the horses standing guard. Ford continued to scan the landscape, using the flashlight, willing the gravestone to appear.

Then suddenly, the wind died down and the curtain of falling snow parted just as Ford's beam of light landed on the gravestone. As if by miracle, there it was! Ford blinked his eyes, not believing what he saw, he didn't want to look away in case the wind turned it into a whiteout again and he lost the spot.

"There, I see it!" He dropped the reigns he'd been holding, and without taking his eyes off the spot, ran, limping, straight across the clearing in front of them, to the marker. When he reached it, he dropped to his knees, his ankle killing him. Here it was, the marker they'd been striving for. Reverently he brushed his hand over the gravestone, pushing off the snow. The marker was blank, worn smooth over the centuries. _No one knows who you are, _he thought_, but you may have saved my brothers, so… thank you_. Hannah and Guthrie joined him, pulling the horses behind them, by their reigns. Hannah sensed a strange, cosmic connection that reached beyond time, between the pioneers who had buried their loved one here, and the McFadden family, searching for those they loved. Despite the urgency, Ford took a moment to clear off all the snow, scraping it clean. One day, he'd come back here and honor this person whose marker had helped him find his brothers. He gave it one last pat and rose, shakily, on his bum leg.

"Come on," Ford announced, his voice bold and confident, "Let's go get our family." Taking the reins from Guthrie, he pulled himself up in the saddle, Hannah and Guthrie copying him. He held himself up proud and tall in the saddle, a broad smile on his face.

7b47b

Ford blazed the trail through the woods, flashlight in hand, feeling very much like the pioneers of the early days who came through here and left that stone. Well, except for the flashlight. He'd never been this way before, but had confidence that it was the right direction. Brian had told him details of the trail and so far, everything was fitting into place. Each time he saw a landmark that Brian had described, his heart leapt and the excitement grew.

Finally, they broke through a grove of trees and saw a glow from a campfire.

"Look, Ford!" Guthrie called out excitedly, pointing. Ford felt the smile spread across his face. They'd made it! Guthrie steered his horse past Ford, who had stopped, frozen at the sight. Ford drank in the sight of the campfire and the sturdy looking lean-to, which his brothers had poured out of at the sound of Guthrie's voice. Hannah rode up beside him and reached a hand over to place it on his shoulder.

"You did it, Ford. You did it." She pulled him in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You got us here." She smiled warmly at him as she spurred her horse past. Ford took his time, relief flooding his soul. He was with his family now, and whatever happened next, they were together again.

7b47b

Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here they were! Ford, Hannah and Guthrie had made it safely here, by themselves. Once he, Crane and Evan had finally gotten here, had rescued Brian, and had Crane caring for Adam, his thoughts had turned increasingly to those that were still unaccounted for. He'd thought about going out to look for them, but he didn't want to leave Brian and Evan either. He had to watch out for them. Evan he'd always watched out for, and Brian, well it was their turn to keep an eye on him for once. So he had felt torn between which factions of the family needed him more, but now, here they were. He ran out to meet Guthrie, who practically jumped off his horse and into Daniel's arms.

"Guthrie, am I glad to see you!" Daniel squeezed his littlest brother tightly against himself.

"What happened? We thought you'd be here before us." Evan chimed in, grabbing a hold of Hannah's reigns.

Hannah couldn't help but smile, even in the severity of the situation. She was so happy to have found them all. "We got a little turned around." She looked at Ford as he rode up. "But Ford here, he found the trail and led us up here." She beamed up at him and patted his leg. "Thanks to you, Ford, we made it."

Daniel and Evan crowded close to Ford. "Way to go brother!"

"Nice job, Ford!"

Hannah broke up the party then by saying, "Where's Adam and Brian?"

Seriousness came over the group as they remembered why they were here, although no one had really forgotten.

"Brian's this way, Hannah, under the lean to. Adam's still down there, but Crane's with him." Daniel filled her in as Evan took the horses to tie them up. Hannah started to follow Daniel, then paused, staring towards the cliff, her heart desperately wanting to get to Adam immediately. But, recognizing that was impossible, she followed Daniel under the shelter instead. The boys had done a good job she noticed, the tarp being stretched down and anchored to the ground behind where Brian lay and held up by large branches in the front. Tree branches were stacked at the sides to block the wind. Another tarp was on the ground, as a floor, making a cozy shelter for Brian. A fire was blazing at the opening. She squatted down next to her brother in law and looked him over. His eyes were shut and his breathing even.

"Has he been awake at all?"

"Oh yeah, we brought him up in the sling, and he was awake the whole time and for awhile afterwards." Evan filled in, having joined them, Ford and Guthrie on his tail.

"Ford here did some first aid on him before he left." Daniel added as Ford knelt on Brian's other side. "Good job, Ford."

Ford shrugged his shoulders, "It would have been better if I had gotten back sooner."

Daniel noticed Ford's self-blame surfacing. Daniel reached over and pulled his brother close. "You did the right thing, Ford, you got them help." He squeezed his brother's neck affectionately.

Hannah was taking Brian's pulse when suddenly his eyes flickered open. He looked momentarily startled, then remembering where he was, relief flooded over him, at the knowledge that he was no longer alone or on the cliff. His eyes flickered over to Guthrie after Hannah and then to Ford. "What…what are you guys doing here?" He smiled at Ford. "Ford! You made it, buddy. You okay?" He reached a hand out to him, which Ford promptly grasped. Daniel and Evan were relieved to notice that the stuttering and slurring had disappeared. Brian must be warmer now.

Ford smiled back, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's you and Adam we were all worried about. How's the arm?"

"Broken." Then, lifting his head and looking around, "Where's Adam?" He tried to sit up; suddenly frantic that Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa cowboy. Take it easy." Hannah put a restraining hand on his chest and pushed with some pressure to stop him. Her stomach flip-flopped with the mention of Adam's predicament. "Crane's with him now and that's where I'm going next. But first, I gotta know you're okay, too."

Brian smiled up at her in gratitude. He knew how much she wanted to go to Adam, but she was still taking time to check on him. "I'll be okay, the arm hurts, and my head some." Hannah checked the position of the sling and felt his fingers to check for circulation. She peeked under the bandage on his cheek and ran her hands over his head, looking for injuries. Satisfied, she brought her hands on either side of his face and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I'd say… you'll be alright." She sighed in relief. Then she kissed him on the forehead. Then on impulse, she wrapped him in a gentle hug. "Are you getting warmer?"

"Yeah, they wrangled me into dry clothes and built me this shelter. I'm feeling much better." Hannah smiled at him again.

"I'm glad." She looked at Daniel and Evan, "You guys did a great job."

Evan beamed, and Daniel ducked his head shyly. "Aw Hannah, we just did what needed done." Daniel explained. "The real problem is Adam. We can't get him up. Crane says he made a noise when he checked him out, but otherwise he hasn't woken up."

Hannah hugged herself tightly, this was the information she wanted to know the most, and the information that made her the most nervous. If truth be told, she was scared to death to know the truth of how bad he was hurt. If she didn't know, she could almost pretend everything was alright. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, standing up. The brothers, with the exception of Brian, stood up with her, stepping out of the shelter. "Tell me." Her voice came out forcefully, determined. Guthrie came to her side and took her hand.

"Well, Crane said his shoulder is messed up," Evan began, "Dislocated or broken, he wasn't sure."

"He's got a lump on his head, too," Daniel interrupted," and hasn't woken up since Crane got down there, but Brian said he woke earlier." All eyes turned to Brian, who nodded in agreement.

"He seemed alert, Hannah, like he understood where he was and all. When I told him not to move, he stopped." Brian informed her.

Hannah nodded, processing. "Anything else?"

Evan added, "Yeah, Crane says his leg is broken, he's got a lot of cuts and bruises. He couldn't see very well, but those things at least he could tell."

"We're not getting him up from there in the harness, that's for sure." Daniel's voice was dejected. "He's just too banged up, even if he was awake."

Hannah couldn't say anything; her throat was too tight for words. She walked to the edge of the cliff and peered over. Somewhere down there was her husband, her best friend, the love of her life. If there was any way she could get to him, she'd be there in an instant. She was dimly aware of the brothers following her.

"Don't get too close, Guthrie," came one of their voices from behind her.

"Are you limping, Ford?" Daniel noticed. Ford shrugged, choosing not to elaborate.

Hannah heard them talking behind her, but her attention was down below. "Crane!" She yelled. "Crane!"

It took a moment for Crane to extradite himself from the blankets, but he soon rose and looked up at her. "Hannah! You made it. Thank God! Are Ford and Guthrie with you?" He yelled.

"Yes! We're all here! Crane, how's Adam?" She had to yell each word to be heard over the storm.

Crane knew what she was asking, even if he didn't hear some of the words. "He's the same, Hannah! Maybe a little warmer. But we need to get him up to the fire!" He annunciated each word carefully so they could understand.

"We're working on that, Crane!" Daniel called. "Need anything?"

They had to strain to hear his sarcastic reply, "A helicopter would be nice."

That brought a smile to some faces even in the light of the situation. The group up top made their way back to Brian and gathered near the fire, automatically squatting down so they wouldn't be hovering over him. Hannah trailed along, reluctant to leave the cliff edge, and Adam, behind.

"What are we going to do? We've got to get him up." Daniel implored.

"Won't the search team do that?" Guthrie wondered.

Evan fielded that answer, "Yeah, but maybe not until morning. It'd be better for Adam if we can get him up sooner than that."

"How can we do it though?" Hannah asked, "Any ideas?"

Brian spoke up from his perch in the middle of the lean to, "Can we figure out a way to rig up something? Like some kind of litter to pull him up in?"

Suddenly Ford jumped to his feet, "That's it! A litter!" He began pacing back and forth.

"What are you thinking?" Evan asked

"Hold on, give me a minute." He paced some more, eager faces watching his every move. "I remember reading something like this. It was about some guys who had to build this thing to carry their friend in after he got hurt. A mountain climber I think he was. They were way out in the middle of nowhere and he had gotten hurt and couldn't walk. Any way, they used their coats and some long branches to make this litter to carry him in. How did they do it? I can't quite remember." He rubbed his temples, limping back and forth, willing the answer to come.

"What if we get my wet coat and the one you loaned me, Ford, and see what we can come up with." Brian suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get 'em." Guthrie leapt to his feet and ran to the bags on the horses. He was back in moments with the coats. "Now what?" He asked, handing them to Ford.

"Well… let me see. Somehow they put the poles inside the jackets." He laid them out and zipped them up as he talked. He looked the jacket over. How had they done it? Then he remembered- the sleeves! They'd used the sleeves somehow to hold the branches. "Get me some long straight branches, someone."

Evan jumped up, "Come on Guthrie." They ran off.

While they were gone, Ford's brain worked over time, trying to picture what to do. He turned the jackets over and then back, visualizing the design. The others watched him silently with baited breath. Then, suddenly inspired, he turned the jacket inside out, the sleeves tucked inside.

"That's it, Ford! I see it now." Daniel said, excitedly. With the arms inside, the branches could be threaded straight through them to hold them in place. The jackets would form the bottom of the litter where Adam would lay.

"Good job, Ford." Hannah gushed. "But how do we attach ropes?"

Ford bit his lip in concentration. "That part I need some help on. In the story, they only had to carry him, not pull him up. Do you think we can find a way to tie off the ropes to the ends of the poles and make it sturdy enough to pull him up safely?"

Brian grinned at him, proud of his little, shy brother and excited to have a plan, _any plan_ underway. "Sure we can, brother. We can find a way. Let's get Adam up."

Diligently the brothers and Hannah worked. When Evan and Guthrie came back with two long, heavy strong branches, Daniel tested them by trying to snap them. When they were sure they were sound, they threaded them through the inside-out coat sleeves, forming the litter. That part was easy. Then they had to figure out how to tie off the ropes to create a sturdy, safe way to pull him up once he was on the litter. That took a lot of trial and error until they thought they had a way figured out.

"Let's test it out and see if it will stay straight and level."

They tied off the rope and dangled the contraption over the side, watching closely to see if it twisted and dipped too much. It appeared to be successful, though no one was especially eager to see it tried out. They decided that Hannah and Evan would pull from one end, Guthrie and Daniel from the other.

"I don't know if that will be enough man power to bring him up." Brian interjected.

"We pulled you up didn't we?" Evan countered.

"Yeah, but I was awake and the configuration was different." He looked around from his place on the tarp, searching for an answer. "What if we tie off on a horse? Use one of them to help pull?"

"That's a great idea, Brian. Think you'd be able to guide him so the rest of us can pull and steer the litter up?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, I only need one arm for that." Brian was looking better, now that he was warm and dry. He still shivered, but not so violently or constant. His arm was obviously hurting him a great deal, and every once in awhile they'd catch him holding his head, but this mission had energized him in a way nothing else could have.

They scrambled to get everything into position. When they were ready, they called down to Crane and told him their plans. Crane wasn't crazy about his unconscious brother swinging around above him in the emptiness of space, but it knew it was the only way to get him up and warm tonight. Crane shook off the negative thought, and yelled up to them that he agreed.

Up top, Evan helped Brian up on shaky legs and positioned him by the horse. The rest took their places at the cliff, hands on the ropes, careful to stay back from the dangerous drop off. The litter was pushed off the side by Daniel, who then took up his position in front of Guthrie. He felt the rope sliding through his gloved hands as he and the others eased it down.

Crane, from his precarious perch on the ledge, shone his flashlight into the space above him, trying to spot the litter through the darkness and snow. Finally he saw it, swaying in the wind, but lowering steadily. He watched as it came closer and closer. He reached his hands up, trying to guide it in, and finally got a hold of it. He pulled it down and called up to the others, letting them know he'd gotten it.

Setting the litter on the ledge, he looked over their handiwork. "Oh my God." He whispered into the wind, "We're actually putting Adam on this?" He knelt to look at the litter and upon closer examination, he saw it was actually pretty sturdy for what it was. "This just might work." He said to himself. He maneuvered it onto the ledge beside Adam and began the work of moving Adam onto it. He almost wished Adam was awake to move himself into the litter, but then again, Crane was glad he wasn't_. He_ wouldn't have wanted to be awake for what was about to come, if it were him being strapped on that contraption and pulled up into the sky.

He grunted with the effort of moving a heavy, unconscious brother as carefully as he could. Once he had Adam on the coats, he took an extra rope which had been lowered with the litter, and wrapped it around Adam's body. He tied it off to the foot end of the litter, then wrapped it around from Adam's feet to up under his armpits, even strapping down his arms to his sides. He didn't want him to be able to move at all if he should, God forbid, come to. Crane took his time, carefully going over each knot and rope, checking and rechecking. Finally satisfied that Adam was as secure as he could be, he knelt by Adam's side and tucked the blankets in around him one more time. He checked Adam's breathing and pulse once more. Weak, but steady. What if all this moving was too stressful on him? Maybe they should wait for the rescue crew. But as he brushed his hand over Adam's face and felt the still ice-cold skin, he knew the answer. It was time to get him warmed up, they couldn't wait until morning. He said a short prayer over his brother and then standing up, he tugged on the ropes and called up, "Okay, guys, he's secure."

Crane stepped back and watched the litter begin to rise. He eased his hands under Adam, guiding him as he rose in the air. Soon Adam was over his head, out of is reach, and Crane could only watch helplessly as he was pulled up.

"Careful now! Slowly." He called up. He watched anxiously as Adam continued his upwards journey. All seemed to be going well, until suddenly a gust of wind whipped up, spinning the contraption and sending the end near Adam's head banging in to the rock wall.

"Watch out! "

"He's banging into the wall! Do something!"

"Pull harder on your side, Daniel, try to straighten him out."

They did manage to straighten him out then, but now his feet were hanging lower than his head. Crane was thankful he'd strapped Adam in so tightly or he'd be sliding out right now.

"Pull up more on your end, Evan! Get him level!" They followed the directions well and soon Adam was even once again.

"Together now, pull!" Crane shouted. Adam began ascending once again. Crane was a bundle of nerves down below. His eyes were riveted to the scene above him.

"Please, please." He prayed, not able to get any more words out than that. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over and Adam disappeared over the ledge.

"Yes!" Crane's hand made a fist and pumped it in the air. The relief was so strong, he felt weak in the knees. They'd done it!

Crane gave himself a few minutes to let his heart stop pounding at such a crazy speed. Then, he checked his harness and ropes and called, "Okay guys, I'm coming up, too."

"I'm here, Crane." Daniel yelled from above. Crane should have known Daniel would wait and watch for him. They'd always been there for each other and nothing had changed now. He hoped the rest of the family was tending to Adam.

The climb was relatively easy, in spite of the snow, dark and cold. Crane didn't even care about those things. Adam was up top, they'd done it! He was being tended to right now and soon they would be able to get him down off this god forsaken mountain. Crane pulled himself up another foot. Daniel shouted encouragement from above.

_How fast would they be able to get Adam to the hospital?_ He wondered. _Did he fare okay being hauled up that way?_ _Had they injured him further?_ His thoughts were so focused on Adam that he didn't even realize how close he was to the top until Daniel's voice spoke almost into his ear.

"There you go, Crane, there's a handhold right there. To your right. That's it." Crane focused on the task at hand. Then, Daniel's hand snaked out and grabbed him under the arm and pulled. He felt the ground with his other hand. Almost there! Daniel continued hauling away and Evan joined him on the other side of Crane, pulling also. He brought his knee up and then the other. Finally, he was back on solid ground, to stay this time.

He looked at his brothers, overcome with gratitude and love, the tears welling in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed them both in a tight hug. Evan and Daniel squeezed him right back. When they finally pulled apart, Crane panted out, "Thanks, guys."

"I'd say anytime, but I'd rather not do this again." Daniel deadpanned, and then broke into a grin. Crane laughed, but with a slightly hysterical twinge. Daniel heard and knew his brother was at the end of his limitations, both physical and emotional.

"Come on, brother; let's get you over to the fire." Daniel pulled him up to his feet, Evan supporting him on the other side. They unhooked his ropes and made their way over to the rest of the family, who were crowded around Adam. He was lying on the tarp, next to Brian, who was trying to get him to wake up. Hannah had already wrapped two more blankets around him and was examining his head wound. Ford and Guthrie were adding more wood onto the fire, in an effort to get more heat. Daniel guided Crane to the other side of Brian and helped him to sit down.

"Hey there, brother." Brian said, wrapping an arm around him and drawing him near. Someone threw a blanket over Crane's shoulders though he was too tired to look at who did it. He watched the scene before him, huddled under Brian's arm, feeling strangely safe and comforted. Why he should feel so good now, before his brothers had even gotten medical help, he wasn't sure. He just knew he was so grateful to be back together-maybe that was it, the fact that they were all here together again. No one was alone anymore, having to make hard decisions on their own. The whole family was here now to back each other up. At that moment he genuinely felt that everything would be okay.

"How is he?" Brian asked Hannah, who had moved on to his torso, pulling back his blankets and unzipping his coat to examine him.

"That lump concerns me, but there's no way to tell what the damage is inside. They do say it's better to have a lump on your head, even if it's big, then to have an indent."

No one disagreed with that. Ford moved closer to help Hannah strip off Adam upper layers, using his knife to cut off the shirt rather than try to pull it off his hurt shoulder. Evan had warm, dry clothes ready to go. As Hannah pulled up his shirt, she gasped.

"What?" Crane was alert enough to ask, straightening up to see. What Crane could not see down below, in the dark, they could all see now by the light of the fire. Adam's chest was covered in a huge purple bruise. It was ugly and nasty and curled around his side across his ribs. Hannah rolled him over carefully, with Ford's help, on his side to see his back. She explained to those who couldn't see, that the bruising continued over his back, too. Her voice had taken on a shaky tone and they could all see her hands shaking as they lowered Adam back down.

Brian spoke up, "We can't move him down the mountain on horseback, not like that. It could be a sign of an internal injury."

"Or just bruises." Evan suggested.

Ford added, "There's no way of knowing which. We have to wait for the rescue team to transport him down."

Hannah was silent, still holding onto the edge of Adam's shirt, the shock evident. Guthrie just stared, too, upset to see his hero in such a state.

"Let's get h-him d-dressed." Hannah managed. They wrestled him into several dry shirts as well as they could around his injured shoulder. Coats were spread over him and then blankets as well. He lay in the center of the tarp, the most sheltered spot. Hannah finished up by bandaging whatever she could see that needed it.

Having done all she could, she took her place under the blankets next to Adam, cradling him in her arms. Brian sat on the other side of Adam, his good arm still around Crane. Evan was next to Crane, with Guthrie sitting in his lap. Daniel and Ford were on the other side of Hannah, completing the family circle. Daniel had put an arm around Hannah, hugging her tightly to him and Ford had his hand on Daniel's arm, as if lending support that would somehow transfer to Hannah.

The trees swayed in the blustery wind, the snow continued to fall, the fire blazed and crackled, and the horses snorted. And the family in the middle of it all just held onto each other, supporting one another. The love they had for their family seemed to almost surround them as a tangible thing. And as they looked around at each other, they all knew this was a moment they'd never forget, the tableau etched as a permanent picture in their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to May and Mady B for their encouragement to finish the story. My muse went on strike for awhile there, but I hope this is a satisfactory ending for all of you.**

**I put Ford at 16 years old, I don't think it was ever mentioned how old he was, but in the egg man episode, he left by himself for rehearsal, lending me to believe he could drive. Not that it really matters. Anyhow, thanks for staying with the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The Rescue **

**Chapter 7**

The morning light crept up over the horizon and peeked through the trees. It was a glorious sight to the McFadden family. The storm had finally eased up in the early morning hours, the wind dying down around the same time as the heaviest snow. They'd been waiting. Waiting for the first light to take Brian home. Adam would have to stay until the rescue team got there; he was hurt too badly for a horseback ride home. During the long night, Adam had made some noise and moved around a bit, but never really came fully awake. Whether it was from his head injury or the hypothermia, no one could tell. It was decided that Hannah and Crane would stay with him, while Evan, Daniel, Ford and Guthrie took Brian down the mountain to get him to the hospital faster.

As the light came up, the camp got busy. While they packed up some of the things, Daniel expressed, to Hannah and Crane, what they all were feeling. "I hate to leave you guys behind. Maybe we should wait and all go down together when the rescue team gets here."

Crane was already shaking his head. He jerked a finger towards Brian and Ford, sitting together on the tarp, resting. Ford wanted to help more, but his ankle had swollen up overnight and he could hardly walk on it now.

"You need to get Brian and Ford to the hospital. Especially Brian. He's in a lot of pain and needs that bone set." Reluctantly Daniel agreed, but choosing between brothers was not something he enjoyed doing.

Evan joined them at the horses, having just finished wrapping some of the extra blankets around Adam. "They really do need checked out, Daniel."

"I know." He sighed, "I know they do and I want to get them some help. I just hate leaving Adam behind."

"We all do." Hannah reminded him. Together they finished strapping the saddles on and getting things ready. No one really wanted the family separated again after yesterday's adventure.

"Will you all be okay?" Hannah asked worriedly, following Evan to Diablo. She absentmindly rubbed his horse's head as they talked.

"We'll be fine. Brian needs to get to the hospital. The storm's almost gone, now. We may even meet the rescue team on the way up." Evan assured her. "You just look after Adam, and before you know it, we'll all be out of here and safe." Hannah answered him with a hug and looking around, the rest of the family were getting their farewell hugs, too.

Daniel helped Brian up on his horse as Guthrie held Ford's. Evan and Daniel were the last ones up. Brian sat hunched over on his horse, looking miserable, his arm still strapped to his side.

"Brian, you sure you can sit a horse? We can go double, ya know." Daniel asked eyeing him skeptically.

"Yeah," Brian straightened. "I'll be okay."

"Be safe, you guys." Crane admonished, and then added, with a grin, "No racing!"

The brothers chuckled and Guthrie replied, "We won't." Daniel just rolled his eyes, smiling.

As the horses moved away, Guthrie called out over his shoulder, "Bye Crane and Hannah! We'll send back help soon!"

7b47b

Brian lagged behind the others as they made their way down the trail. His arm throbbed unmercifully. He'd been in pain all night, but it was manageable, not like this. The jostling of the horse on the uneven trial was pure misery. He'd slowed down, hence him being last. Daniel was right in front of him and kept looking back at him, checking if he was still with them, Brian supposed.

Evan was in the front, breaking the trail through the snow, Ford and then Guthrie right behind him. The trail was slick with ice and they were constantly getting hit with the heavy boughs laden with snow. They were cold, but after the long night in the storm, it was a relief to be moving around and generating some heat. With Brian still suffering the effects of the long exposure in the cold weather, they had him bundled in two coats and a blanket, plus several pair of socks and gloves. He looked miserable and frozen even with the extra layers.

They hadn't even met up with the triangle rock at the trailhead before Brian, white as the snow around him, halted his horse and leaned over the side, throwing up.

Daniel swung his mount around and hurried back to his side. "Brian! Hey, you okay?" He dismounted in one fluid motion and was at Brian's side in seconds. He held his brother up, not sure how steady Brian was and not wanting him to fall. Once he finished, Daniel pushed him back upright, alarmed at his brother's condition. Apparently, he was in a lot more pain then he'd been letting on.

Brian moaned, his face contorted in agony. He was pale, sweating and shaking.

"You don't look so good, there brother."

"Don't feel so good either."

Just then Evan, Ford and Guthrie reappeared on the scene.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Guthrie's brows creased with concern.

Daniel knew his kid brother needed some comfort. "He'll be okay, Guthrie. Just the ride is shaking him up." Then turning towards Brian, "Should I ride up there with you? We don't want you doing a face plant. Or maybe I can lead your horse?"

Brian nodded, "Leading her would be g-good." He shivered, his body reacting to the pain. He hoped if she was led, she won't step into any holes or uneven terrain. The slower pace would also be better. Daniel gave his reins to Evan, who took charge of his horse. Daniel held Brian's reins and led his horse at a nice, slow walking pace.

It was slow going down to the triangle rock and Daniel's feet were wet and freezing by the time they'd gotten there. From here on, though, the terrain was flatter and easier on the riders. Brian had thrown up once more on the way down, but now it seemed to have stopped.

"Dan'l, you better ride now. You'll get too tired leading me all the way."

Daniel just flashed him a grin. He'd walk all the way home if it meant a smoother ride for Brian.

Fortunely he didn't have too. Just then the brothers were aware of the sound of engines coming through the woods towards them. They all stopped and listened.

"What's that?" Guthrie asked.

Evan looked over at Brian and quipped, "I think that's your ride, Brian."

Brian sat up straighter and peered into the distance. Sure enough, there came several snowmobiles, just now visible through the trees.

Mike, the leader of the rescue team, zoomed up next to the brothers and brought the machine to a stop next to them. "Hey, good to see you guys! " His eyes automatically scanned all of them before finally resting on Brian, who was holding his arm and looked pale. Truthfully, he looked as if he was about to fall off his horse. Not seeing Adam, he concluded that he must still be up o nth mountain. "Brian, you okay?"

"He's got a broken arm," Daniel interjected, frustration evident in his voice. "And he's in a lot of pain. What took you guys so long?" Daniel snapped impatiently, throwing one hand out in the air, the very picture of annoyance.

Mike had the decency to look chagrined, but he defended himself anyway, "Look Daniel, I told Crane we might not be able to get here until daylight. You saw how bad the storm got. There was no way we'd have found our way." He hopped off the snowmobile and walked over to Brian's horse. He patted the horse as he approached. "Let me get a look at you, Brian." He reached up and took Brian's pulse, then proceeded to look him over as best he could while atop the horse. "You want to come down from there?"

"Depends," Brian sighed wearily, "on if I have to get back up or not. If I'm riding her all the way home, I'd just as soon stay here."

Mike turned to Daniel and Evan, who had dismounted and now stood by Daniel's side. "What do you guys think? I can have Seth take him back to the house and then to the hospital. Me and the rest of them will head on up to Adam."

"Will it be faster?" Evan asked.

"Will it be smoother?" Brian asked at the same time.

"Well, it'll definitely be faster, as for smoother…" He shrugged his arms in a conciliatory gesture.

Evan looked at Daniel, then up at Brian, "Faster's good. I'd do it."

Brian groaned at the thought of the rough passage, but the idea of getting out of here, into the warmth sooner and that much closer to some pain meds made up his mind for him. "Okay. Somebody help me off of here." Daniel and Evan were at his side in seconds. They supported him as he climbed carefully down from his horse and carefully escorted him over to Seth's snowmobile. Daniel got him settled on the back, being sure to tuck the blanket in securely around him.

"It would be easier if one of you escorted us up to Adam. Faster, too."

Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. He was the oldest and the only one over 18, other than Brian. They may need him to sign some papers at the hospital. "I better go with Brian. Ford you have to come too, you need that ankle checked out. Evan, you take them up." Evan nodded in agreement. He was ready to do whatever it took to get help for Adam.

"What about me?" Guthrie wondered aloud, indignant at being left out.

Daniel grinned, "You're coming with me. You can hold Brian's hand when they set the bone." He teased.

That got an eye roll from Brian directed at Daniel, but a smile for Guthrie. "I sure could use your help partner, seeing as I'm one armed. And Ford here is one footed." Guthrie knew they were fooling with him, but he smiled anyway.

"Okay then, if you guys want to follow me, let's go." Evan mounted his horse with the natural grace he'd been born with. Mike and the rest of the team followed Evan as he climbed the hill. Daniel, Ford and Guthrie started down the trail, leading Brian's horse along.

"Ready for this?" Seth asked Brian.

"No, but let's get it over with anyhow." He hung onto Seth with his good arm and braced for the take off.

It was a much faster ride back to the ranch, but so cold and miserable for Brian. He huddled as low as he could, Seth's body blocking out some of the wind for him. The snowmobile bounced him all over the place, and he wondered if it would have been better if he'd stayed on horseback after all. However when the house came into view, many long moments before it would have if he'd been on horseback, he felt immense relief. He was glad no one could see him as the tears pricked his eyes. Never before had he been so happy to be home. As they pulled up to the house, neighbors came rushing out on the porch. In his half frozen, pain delirious state, he'd not even noticed all the cars parked at the house. Seth drove right up to the porch, where several neighbors met them, helping Brian off the back, up the steps and into the house. Marie, Hannah's friend from the dinner, met them at the door.

"Bring him in to the living room. The fire's blazing." Brian barely registered that he was being led into the room and seated by the fire. A chair had been pulled up close and they pushed him down into it. Blankets were draped around his shoulders, a hot cup of tea pushed into his hands and people swarmed around him.

"We should get him to County." Seth announced.

"No." Brian protested. Seth started to shake his head, but Brian continued. "Just let me… warm up here… and wait for Dan'l, Ford and Guthrie." Marie and several others bobbed their heads in agreement as they fussed over him.

"Okay, we'll wait." Seth said.

Brian had begun to thaw out when his brothers finally rode up. Several neighbors, who had been waiting on the porch, met them and took their horses from them, leading them into the barn to take care of them. Daniel, exhausted, didn't protest, but let them help. He thanked them and then slung Ford's arm around his shoulders and helped him up to the house. Once inside, Marie and the other women fussed over the 'poor dears' as they took them to Brian and sat them in front of the fire with him. Hot drinks were thrust into their hands as well. Daniel took the time to meet Ford and Guthrie's eyes and flash a smile at them. It sure felt nice to be pampered.

His eyes swiveled to take in Brian. He looked like a mummy swathed in all the blankets the ladies had wrapped him in, but he did look warmer, almost sleepy. Seth sat nearby keeping tabs on his patient. "How is he?" Daniel asked Seth.

Seth started to answer, but Brian interrupted. "He is fine, thank you. Hurting, but warm at last."

Seth stifled a chuckle and assured Daniel that Brian was doing okay. He gave the brothers another 20 minutes or so to warm up and then insisted that they get Brian's arm checked out. Brian and Ford were loaded into the ambulance, Daniel and Guthrie followed in the truck. Marie and the rest of the neighbors stayed, the ladies anxious to take care of Hannah and the boys when they arrived and the men seeing to the stock for them.

In the ambulance, Brian leaned back against the cot, relaxing at last. He was so glad to be finally heading to the hospital. He was more than ready for some pain control and to have his bone set. Brian's eyes wandered over to Ford. His little brother was sitting sideways on the bench, his leg stretched out in front of him. He looked tired, exhausted really, but otherwise fine. Brian was overcome with pride in Ford. Here was his second youngest brother, only 16 years old, shy and insecure, but he'd pulled himself together and gotten help for him and Adam, led Hannah and Guthrie up to them safely and even had come up with the idea for the litter. He'd gotten the job done, like a grown man. Brian smiled to himself at the thought. He reached over to drop a hand on Ford's leg.

"How ya doin' kiddo?"

Ford's sleepy eyes met with Brian's. "I'm okay, just ready for this to be all over. Think Adam's okay?"

There it was, the worry that they all had been shoving down deep throughout this mess. Brian himself had not really let himself go there, for fear that he would not be able to hold himself together any longer. He pushed the fear aside, now was the time for reassurances. "Yeah, ole Adam'll be just fine as soon as they get him warmed up." He changed the subject, "You know, I'm real proud of you, Ford. You did a good job, buddy."

Ford just shrugged and looked away. Brian thought he heard him mumble something.

"Hey, Ford, look at me." The commanding tone of voice brought Ford's head 'round. He looked at Brian with those piercing blue eyes of his. Brian stared him down until he knew Ford's attention was on him. "You did real good, Ford. I mean that. Things may not have gone perfectly, but even in the middle of the mess, you kept your head. You did good. Okay?" This time Ford allowed a small smile to creep over his face and he nodded. Brian sat back, pulling his arm onto his own lap once again. He would need to talk to Ford again, find out what was bothering him, but for now, he was too tired to pursue it.

7b47b

Adam woke up. The first thing he noticed was the warmth. He was in bed, covered in a cocoon of blankets. It was a heavenly feeling, complete bliss and his mind registered nothing else. He wallowed in the feeling of comfort and no pain. His eyes fluttered, but did not open and he allowed the blackness to pull him back under.

The next time he awoke, he was more alert. He heard a quiet beeping noise, the scrape of a chair across the floor and the smell of antiseptic. It didn't sound or smell like home. It was too quiet and clean smelling. He wondered where he was, and curiosity getting the better of him, he cracked open his eyes. He saw at once that he was in a room that wasn't his own. His vision was blurry, things were fuzzy and confusing. His heart beating and panic setting in, he tried to pull himself up only to be met by the most beautiful sight he could have hoped for. Hannah, leaning over him, dark hair falling all around her, placing a restraining hand on his chest. She murmured soothing tones of 'shhh' in his ear and rubbed his arm. Adam smiled at her, the panic erased. She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek.

"I'm here, Adam. You're going to be okay, honey. We're at the hospital and they've fixed you up good." His eyes remained open and alert and so she went on, "I imagine you're feeling a lot more comfortable now, aren't you?" He nodded. Hannah smiled. "That's good, Adam. So good." Tears sprang to Hannah's eyes as the relief flooded over her and over whelmed her. "Oh Adam, I was so scared for you." She was sobbing openly now, and she bowed her head, covering her eyes with her free hand.

Adam reached his hand, weakly, up to her chin and tilted it towards him. "I love you Hannah McFadden." He croaked out through an unused and rusty voice.

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "Oh Adam. I love you too."

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Brian? Ford?" He dropped his hand tiredly.

Hannah knew at once what he was asking. She wiped a hand over her tears and took a steadying breath. "They are fine. They're all here. Brian broke his arm pretty badly and was in a lot of pain, but he's feeling much better now. They stitched up a few cuts, the worst being on his cheek. They said he had a slight concussion, nothing like yours though. And of course he was hypothermic when we got to him, but we got him warmed up in no time."

"Ford?"

"He got to us all by himself, Adam, riding down that mountain in the storm. He got thrown and sprained his ankle, but that didn't stop him. Adam, he was amazing."

He heard the pride in her voice and a wide smile spread across his face, the feeling contagious. She went on to tell him all about the rescue and how they had gotten him up, thanks once again, to Ford. She went on to tell him that he'd broken his leg in two places, dislocated his shoulder and was full of bruises and cuts. He was still feeling the effects of a bad concussion and the hypothermia.

Everyone else was fine, just tired and still trying to warm up. Evan and Daniel had a little frostbite; Daniel's feet, from walking Brian's horse, and Evan from being out and away from the fire longer than anybody else, but they'd been warmed up and were proclaimed fine.

Adam took in all the news, absorbing all of it. Each tidbit made him more alert, somewhat worried, but overall happy to hear no one was worse off than he was. He and Hannah talked a bit more until she noticed his eyelids drooping.

"Sleep now, my love. We'll all be here when you wake." With that Adam tumbled off into dreamland once more.

7b47b

The next day found Adam much more alert and so an impromptu reunion formed in his hospital room. Brian, who had been discharged after a night of observation, was lounging on the recliner, a sling covering his arm. Ford sat on the edge of Adam's bed, ankle folded in front of him on the bed, crutches by his side. The rest of the family, looking more rested and relaxed, ranged around the room. They took turns telling and retelling the adventure, interrupting and correcting each other often.

"And then," Guthrie was saying, "Ford found the gravestone, even through the storm! It was amazing! Right Hannah?"

She nodded in agreement. "He sure did. He got us to you, Adam. Ford's a real hero."

Ford blushed deep red and ducked his head, "No I'm not."

Something in the tone of his voice told Brian there was more to it than being bashful and he remembered their conversation in the ambulance. "Whoa there, partner." Brian leaned towards him from the chair. "Yes you are. You did everything necessary to save us."

"I agree. Who else had any idea how to get Adam up off that ledge?" Crane added.

"And rode through the storm, with a hurt ankle to get help?" Daniel offered.

Hannah nodded warmly at Ford and took his hand in hers. "You got me and Guthrie to Adam, Ford. You lead the way."

Ford shook his head again and the protests rose up within him; not to be contained any longer. He stood up, albeit a bit shaky on his bum ankle and burst out, "I'm no hero! I was scared the whole time. I only wished Evan or Crane or anyone was there instead of me. And then I was stupid enough to fall off my horse and get hurt, which made the trip down even longer," he paused, hobbling away a bit from his family before continuing, "I missed the trail head when I was talking to Guthrie, not paying attention." His breath hitched with a long held in sob and he turned his back on them, missing the concern that was written on the faces behind him. "I almost got Hannah and Guthrie in real danger out in the storm 'cause I couldn't find the trail." He turned back to them, anguish plain on his face. "It was just one screw up after another. I don't deserve to be called a hero."

His family was silent. No one had any idea that Ford was harboring these feelings inside. Hannah moved first, closest to Ford as she was. She put her hand on his arm, "Ford. That isn't true at all."

Evan came over to his brother and stood directly in front of him. "Hey Ford, we were all scared. Terrified really. That wasn't just you."

Adam sat up straighter in is bed. "Ford, come here. Sit down." The tone in his voice was gentle, but firm. As head of the household and the one so recently rescued, he was determined to put a halt to this line of thinking immediately.

Ford obeyed, although reluctantly, and resumed his perch beside Adam, hanging his head and pulling at a thread in the blanket.

"Ford, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. You did everything you could to save me and Brian. There wasn't a single member of this family that wasn't scared out of their minds. Except maybe me, cause I was out. From what everyone has told me, Ford, you were instrumental in getting me safely off that ledge. If it wasn't for you…well Ford, you saved me."

"But I wasn't brave; I was terrified the whole time. I wished it wasn't me there, but one of you guys." He nodded towards Crane, Daniel and Evan.

"Of course you did," Crane interjected. "Who didn't? You think I wanted to be down there on that ledge, freezing, with Adam? No way, but I did what I had to do and so did you, Ford."

Adam joined back in the conversation, "Ford, that's what makes you such a hero, buddy. You were terrified, you didn't want to be there and you weren't sure what to do, but you got it done anyway. That's what is so amazing. You showed such courage and good thinking, Ford. You never gave up on me. You got Hannah and Guthrie up to us even through the storm." Adam tried to pull himself upright; he needed to be able to touch his brother. Crane moved around behind him, lending support. Adam reached out his uninjured arm and cupped his little brother's cheek. "Ford I am here because of you. If I'd been down there any longer without getting warmed up, I may not have made it. You did that, kid." Adam's voice choked with emotion and he pulled Ford closer, "Thank you, so much, Ford. Thank you." All Ford's walls came crashing down as the sobs broke out of him and he collapsed into Adam's arms. Crane, supporting Adam from behind, reached over to squeeze Ford's neck. Hannah moved in to rub his back, with Evan, Daniel and Guthrie crowding close by. Brian got up from the chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Ford, joining Hannah in rubbing Ford's back.

They stayed that way for quite some time, until Ford's sobs finally decreased. Eventually he dried his tears and sat up again. The tension had ebbed out of him at last.

"You okay now?" Adam asked, his arms still gripping Ford's biceps, reluctant to let him go, despite the pain it was causing in his shoulder.

Ford gave him a weak smile, and nodded. Adam sank back into the pillows, relieved. Crisis averted.

Evan gripped Ford's shoulders from behind him, showing his roommate and best buddy his support. Daniel clapped his shoulder as they all pulled back.

"Well, now that that's over, who's hungry?" Crane asked. The family chuckled and nodded their agreement.

"I'm in." Daniel said, "I'm always in."

"Me too." Chimed in Guthrie.

"Yeah, me too. Besides did you see that girl who works the cash register? Woo hoo!" Evan whooped, "I'm gonna get her number."

Brian snorted, "Fat chance. You're too ugly."

"Oh yeah, speaking of girls that reminds me, Daniel," Hannah interrupted, "I talked to Angie Kolby, just before we left to get Adam and Brian." Her face split open with a wide grin, "She wanted me to tell you she thinks you're cute!"

A cocky smirk ran across Daniel's face as he pulled himself up tall and proud, "Ha! I told you, Evan, she was checking me out!"

Evan gave Daniel a mock snarl and made a playful grab at him, causing Daniel to shriek and run out of the room, Evan giving chase. The rest of the family cracked up laughing.

"I better go after them and remind them this isn't a ranch." Crane said, grinning.

"Let's go eat guys. Adam and Hannah, we'll bring something up for you, okay?" Brian offered, knowing Hannah wouldn't leave Adam's side just yet.

Ford stood, reaching for his crutches, knowing his ankle pained him when he walked far. He paused, meeting Adam's gaze as he watched him. "Thanks, Adam." He smiled at his brother.

"Anytime, Ford. I meant every word. You know I love you, right?"

Ford's smile spread across his face and he nodded. "You too." He replied, making his way to the door. Brian came up behind him and rested his hand on Ford's shoulder. The kid had been through the ringer and Brian knew he needed some support.

Guthrie followed them, throwing Adam and Hannah a backward glance, "See you guys in a little bit. I sure hope things settle down now. I can't handle all this stress." Grinning, he followed his brothers out the door, leaving Adam and Hannah chuckling at him.

Adam wiggled his finger at Hannah in a 'come here' motion. She complied, snuggling up beside him on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder. "I think I have to agree with Guthrie. I could use a few stress free days."

"Hmmm, a few days? That may be a lot to ask with this crew." Hannah joked. She snuggled in deeper.

Adam squeezed her tightly, "I love you, ya know that?"

"You better. I'm here for keeps."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And Adam rested in arms of his wife, feeling safe, warm, loved and blessed.


End file.
